


Hesitancy of Heart

by CatzRko0L



Category: Samurai Love Ballad: PARTY, 天下統一恋の乱 | Sakura Amidst Chaos | Samurai Love Ballad (Visual Novel)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, Not Beta Read, POV First Person, Swearing, dates and events not historically accurate, i want to romance both these men, spoilers for Hideyoshi's route, spoilers for Inuchiyo's route, they also don't fully follow the game, why not both?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatzRko0L/pseuds/CatzRko0L
Summary: To spare your brother's life, you take his place in Kiyosu as Oda Nobunaga's poison taster. On your first day, you make a new friend and reunite with an old one. As the weeks drag on, you can't help but feel torn as your heart aches for both Inuchiyo and Lord Hideyoshi. How can you give one of them your whole heart, when half belongs to the other?
Relationships: Maeda Toshiie/Main Character (Sakura Amidst Chaos), Maeda Toshiie/Main Character (Sakura Amidst Chaos)/Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Toyotomi Hideyoshi/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	1. Burdened

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know about you guys, but don't you just want to love all the lords? Why do we have to choose?
> 
> This is my attempt at merging both Inuchiyo's and Hideyoshi's routes into a single story.
> 
> First few chapters are more or less the starter route, with a few additions.
> 
> No update schedule. Writing is a fickle love. Sorry!

_Now that Inuchiyo is gone, it’s up to me to protect you, and Mother, and Father’s restaurant, too!_

I watch as Yahiko pricks his thumb, the smear of his blood sealing away his life. He’s trying so hard to be brave, but I can hear the quiver in his voice as he reassures Mother, see the trembling in his knees.

Sleep doesn’t find me that night. Every time I close my eyes I see Yahiko’s blood smeared on the page and hear his wobbling voice, steeling my resolve and giving me strength. 

The dawn greets me, cold and grey. Yahiko sleeps on, his pillow wet from tears the night before. I gently brush his hair back before pulling the covers up around his face. 

Staring in the mirror, I watch myself transform; binding my chest, donning men’s clothes, tying my hair. I slip from the restaurant silently and hitch a ride on the back of a wagon heading out of town. Kyoto fades into the distance, my courage diminishing with it.

_

The cart trundles over a bridge before pulling up in front of a huge, ornate castle. When I finally step out of the wagon, an anxious feeling twists in my gut. A retainer waits for me.

He takes me inside and leaves me in a room, informing me before he goes that I have arrived at the stronghold of Lord Oda Nobunaga. _I just saw him the other day in Kyoto._ I try to hide my surprise and fear, remembering his ruthlessness. He had been so intimidating, but it had been his cool voice and the words he’d uttered that helped bring me to this place in Yahiko’s stead.

I clasp my knees tightly as I wait. I’m so scared and my nerves are causing my insides to roil like boiling water. 

Finally, after what feels like both ages and seconds, the sliding door opens and a man steps inside; tall and composed, eyes a deep, rich blue, and crop of shaggy, pale brown hair. I jolt slightly when I recognize him as the retainer that had been with Lord Nobunaga in Kyoto, Lord Mitsuhide. He looks down at me, gaze assessing.

“So you’re the new taster.” It sounds like a statement, yet silence surrounds us for a few moments, before I realize he’s waiting for a reply.

“Y-yes, milord,” I stutter out, swallowing down my heart which is currently sitting in my throat. Hearing the shake in my voice, I consciously try to lower it so I don’t sound quite as feminine, “My name is Hasegawa Yahiko.” His steady gaze bores holes into my skin. I am certain he can see the fear radiating off of me.

 _Please, don’t let him see through my disguise,_ I pray.

“...As you were,” he says calmly. I thank him as I look up. His unnerving stare does not waver. His posture is poised, casual, but under his scrutiny I convince myself he knows my secret. 

I break the silence with a stammered question, “Is there... a problem?”

“Not if you fulfill your duties,” he replies, finally blinking and looking away. “I am Akechi Mitsuhide,” he delivers the needless introduction. “Follow me. I shall take you to see Lord Nobunaga.”

As we weave through the halls, I find myself tripping over my feet and struggling to keep up. From the moment I stepped off the cart, I have felt increasingly apprehensive. I continue to pray that I will get through this alive, but my dread is consuming.

“Lord Mitsuhide! Come quickly!” a voice calls. My bad fortune has gotten even worse.

“What is it?” Lord Mitsuhide asks the retainer approaching us.

“Lord Nobunaga has disappeared again!” _He has disappeared?_ “Forgive me, milord, we have looked everywhere…” The man trails off.

Lord Mitsuhide sighs heavily, suddenly looking very put upon, before agreeing to leave with him. “Stay here, I’ll be right back,” he instructs me and I agree with a nod.

I glance around at my surroundings, wondering what kind of place I’ve been sent to, if the lord of the castle has a penchant for escape. A breeze sweeps around me, mussing my hair and bringing with it a sweet, floral aroma.

“Pssst, you there!” Another unknown voice. I look around for the source, my eyes drawn to the garden, where I discover a young, brown haired man peering down at me from a persimmon tree. When our eyes connect, he shoots me a cheeky grin, “Catch!”

Persimmons start raining down as he drops them. I run out through the flowers to the base of the tree, snatching a few fruits before they hit the ground.

The man jumps down easily, landing in front of me. “I hear the persimmons from this tree are really good,” he tells me, shining one on his sleeve before starting to peel it. The sweet scent washes over me, reminding me of when Inuchiyo and I used to pick persimmons as children. I briefly wonder where he may have been sent off to, but return my attention to the man as he continues talking, “I knew it, these are going to be great!” He seems so easy-going, a kind smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. “Come on! Try one.” He nudges me with an elbow, his smile now full-toothed and radiant. He gestures to the fruit I still hold in my hand. “See how delicious they are.” 

I look up at him, trying to confirm that it’s really okay, only to be startled by the warmth in his eyes; such a rich, golden brown they look almost like honey. 

The fruit really does look good. Maybe eating something so familiar will help me through this ordeal.

“Alright,” I reply, “Thank you,” 

Just as I am about to take a bite of the deep orange fruit, an enraged voice yells at us.

“Whoops, bye now!” I look up confused as the young man snatches the persimmon from my hand before climbing up to the roof and vanishing. I haven’t even said a word by the time he is gone.

A visibly angry man with cropped hair storms out from the castle. “Didn’t I tell you brats to stop stealing my persimmons just this morning?!”

Completely baffled, I raise my hands up to prove they’re empty. “But, I’ve only just-”

The man cuts me off. “You’re the one who’s been sneaking them this whole time, aren’t you?!” he thunders.

 _How did I get involved in this?_ I shake my head back and forth frantically, trying to explain. “No, it wasn’t me! There was another man here and he-”

“I don’t believe you,” he cuts me off again. “Thief! You can’t fool Juami!”

“I’m not a thief! I literally just got here!” I bark back, irritated by his insinuations. Juami’s eyes narrow, but this time it is not with suspicion. 

“You’ve got quite a pretty face for a man, don’t you?” He gives me a lecherous once over, making my skin crawl and freezing me in place. “You’ve just arrived, you say? Well, I’d be happy to teach you how we… do things here.” The smile he gives me sends a wave of chills and nausea through my body. “Come on, let me get a better look at you.” Juami reaches out and grasps my arm, drawing me closer.

I start to struggle in his hold. “No, I don’t-!” 

“Oh, Lord Juami.” The dulcet tones of Lord Mitsuhide’s voice have me breathing a sigh of relief. The moment Juami hears him, he releases me. “Has he done something to upset you?”

“Oh no, not at all, Mitsuhide. I merely thought to offer him one of our persimmons.”

 _Liar!_ I turn to Lord Mitsuhide, distraught, but he only bows to Lord Juami. “We appreciate your generosity, milord. Especially to the servants.” The respect Lord Mitsuhide is showing him makes me think Juami is of higher standing than him.

“I am always kind to the servants,” Juami replies. He looks me up and down again, leaving with a parting remark, “If you ever have any problems, just say the word.” That horrible smile is still on his face as he returns to the castle.

“Lord Juami is one of Lord Nobunaga’s relatives, an honoured guest here at Kiyosu. Do not, under any circumstances, cause him offense.” Lord Mitsuhide’s tone is quite severe.

“But-” I cut myself off at the look he shoots me, instead acquiesing with a nod. “Understood.” I follow in Lord Mitsuhide’s steps until we reach the Main Hall, where all of Lord Nobunaga’s servants have gathered. We approach the dais at the front of the room, where I bow to the lord of the castle, Oda Nobunaga. He looks the same as he did the other day by the river; haughty, coolly disinterested. He looks me over with a cursory glance before looking away, the expression he settles on gives off an impression of utter boredom.

“The taster seems quite young this time,” an older man with a beard remarks in a hushed tone. The other retainers all regard me with pity as Lord Mitushide presents me to Lord Nobunaga.

“I am Hasegawa Yahiko, milord. It is an honour to be in your service.”

Lord Nobunaga does not even react. Lord Mitsuhide isn’t taken aback, so I assume this is standard behaviour.

“I was thinking someone should watch over him, train him, since he is so inexperienced,” Lord Mitsuhide starts. “As to who, I am not certain…” We both look around the room at the surrounding retainers and servants, none of whom will look in my direction. The constant nerves from the day are overbearing. I feel so nauseous here, in front of everyone, looking at them each pleadingly. My eyes meet those of Lord Juami’s, causing me to shiver when he gives me that same unsettling grin from the garden. I tear my gaze from him quickly, but not quick enough.

“Oh, well, if you’re looking for someone to…” Juami starts, before an eager voice cuts him off.

“Me! Me, me! Pick me!” A hand has flown into the air, waving back and forth. I recognize its owner as that tree-climbing miscreant from the garden, the one who abandoned me. Neither option is ideal, but the young man’s kind smile is certainly preferred to Juami’s.

“Oh, Lord Hideyoshi?” Lord Mitsuhide seems surprised, but not opposed to the suggestion. “That may not be a bad idea.”

I relax a little, letting out the breath I was holding, only to be gripped by terror when Lord Juami starts to protest.

“Wait! I put my name in first!”

“Oh no, Lord Juami, please. It would be incredibly rude to allow an honoured guest such as yourself to take on such a menial task,” the man, Lord Hideyoshi, responds with that sweet smile on his face. He sounds so casual as he makes his argument. “Milord is already well-known amongst the servants for your altruism and kindness. Please, allow me. I have been made of time as of late, only having to care for the horses, whereas someone as illustrious and cultured as yourself must be especially busy.”

Lord Juami is nodding along with each word Lord Hideyoshi is saying. “Yes, that’s probably true,” I become more optimistic as the conversation progresses, the knots in my stomach loosening. “But…”

“The servants would be quite upset if they were unable to see you due to the burden of watching over a new recruit,” Lord Hideyoshi jumps in while Juami searches for a rebuttal. After a few moments, when it becomes clear that he is not winning the debate, Lord Juami laughs heartily.

“Too right, my boy! It would be a shame to deprive the others of my... talents.” Bile rises up my throat at the statement, but I am mollified that he seems to have given up. The corner of Lord Nobunaga curls slightly as the conversation comes to a close.

“Hideyoshi, see that you keep a close eye on him.”

“Yes, milord! Toyotomi Hideyoshi will prove your trust is not in vain!” His voice is so bright it echoes off the wall. Now my official keeper, Lord Hideyoshi shows me out of the hall. “First, I’ll show you where you’ll be staying.” I give him a suspicious look, annoyed that he’s ignoring the garden fiasco from earlier.

“Aren’t you the man from the persimmon tree? You ran away and left me to Lord Juami’s ire.” One of my hands has landed on my hips and I am attempting to rein in my irritation.

“I, uh... “ Lord Hideyoshi starts before changing the topic, “Wait. Haven’t we met before?”

“Yes, like I’ve just said. In the gard-” I pause mid-sentence. _Hold on_. A memory clicks into place. I do remember him, from that day I helped out at Yugiri. He’s the one that stopped that other man from having me taste for poison. Lord Hideyoshi is studying my face with a very confused expression.

“It was at that restaurant in Kyoto, wasn’t it? But I’m quite certain that you were a woma-”

“No! Couldn’t be!” I cut him off. “I’ve never seen you before in my life!” I deny everything wildly, not knowing what else to do. Lord Hideyoshi stares at me, his face blank, before shrugging his shoulders.

“...Ooookay, then,” he shoots me a disarming grin and looks down at my luggage. I’ve brought quite a few things from home and I also have some new books from Lord Mitsuhide about poison tasting. It’s all rather heavy. “I’ve got just the thing for that,” Lord Hideyoshi says with a wink. “Here puppy! Puppy, puppy!”

I look around, bewildered, expecting a dog to come running over. Instead of the clicking of nails, I hear the stomping of angry feet over the floorboards.

“Here he is! Good boy,” Lord Hideyoshi singsongs. 

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call m-!” As I turn to look for the clearly irritated owner of the voice, a man skids across the floor and crashes into me. He catches me before I fall.

“I’m sorr-,” I start at the same time he says, “It’s my fau-.” We both stop and stare in confused horror.

“Inuchiyo?!” I cry out in shock, surprised to see him before me. _I was just wondering where he had gotten to earlier today_.

He looks just as stunned to see me.

“What do you think you’re doi- Ow!” He exclaims when I pinch his arm, trying to get him to stop talking. “What was that for?!” Inuchiyo sounds furious.

“There… was a bug,” I answer, knowing it doesn’t sound believable in the slightest.

“A bug, huh?” The glare he has focused on me tells me he isn’t buying the lie. “What are you doing here?” I pinch him again, even harder this time, causing him to yell as he jerks his arm away from me.

I lean into him, up on my tiptoes, and hiss into his ear, “Please stop asking questions!”

“What do you mean don’t ask questions?” He questions, causing me to roll my eyes.

“Just go with it, alright? I’ll explain later.”

“You two seem to be getting along well.” I jump when I hear Lord Hideyoshi’s chipper voice right behind me. I spin around to face him, stumbling back a little into Inuchiyo, to see that same impish grin on his face. I start to stammer a reply, but he cuts me off quickly. “Do you two know each other?”

“We’re childhood friends,” Inuchiyo and I respond at the same time. We both shoot the other a scowl, causing Lord Hideyoshi to laugh.

“You seem more like an old, married couple to me!” I feel my face start to flush in embarrassment and a quick look at Inuchiyo tells me he’s blushing too.

“Of course not, I’m a man!” I correct Lord Hideyoshi quickly, but my statement has completely stunned Inuchiyo. He’s looking at me like I’ve grown a second head.

“You’re a what?” 

I ignore his question and gather up my things, which are indeed quite heavy. “Right, well… let’s go!” I start off down the hall in the same direction we were headed, even though I have no idea where I’m going. _Inuchiyo’s going to blow my cover if he keeps talking._

Lord Hideyoshi is quick to jump into step with me, but I can tell Inuchiyo is still standing there trying to understand what’s going on. 

“H-hey! Just give that stuff here; you can barely walk with it.” He catches up to us, pulling a few things from my hands and carrying them as if they weigh nothing.

“Good dog!” Lord Hideyoshi praises him with that same playful smirk. It’s like his every word and look is designed to infuriate Inuchiyo, who falls for the bait time and time again.

“Excuse me?” The scorn in Inuchiyo’s voice is palpable. “I don’t have to listen to you, you littl-” Lord Hideyoshi cuts him off, holding his hand up to his ear.

“What’s that I hear? Dissension in the ranks?” He’s trying to keep his face straight, but I can see the mirth in his eyes. He knows exactly what he’s doing.

“Who said anything about-” Inuchiyo’s voice is rising with his temper.

“You know, sometimes I wonder who has been here longer? You… or me?” Inuchiyo looks like he’s about to explode with rage, his face red and eyebrows furrowed, but Lord Hideyoshi continues in his lilting voice, “Which one is it again?”

After several loaded moments, Inuchiyo heaves a sigh and replies quietly, “...you.”

“Hm? What was that?” I start to fear for Lord Hideyoshi’s safety.

“You,” comes Inuchiyo’s response through gritted teeth.

“And who has served Lord Nobunaga the longest?”

“You, damn it!” His hands are clenched so tightly they’ve gone white.

“Go on then, hurry up and help Yahiko,” Lord Hideyoshi instructs him in clearly mocking command.

I watch Inuchiyo ease his hands out of fists, stretching and flexing his fingers. He turns to me and grabs the rest of my things with a clipped, “Give it.” He takes off ahead of us and Lord Hideyoshi gives me a fish-eating grin. My stomach flips a little with distress.

“What a strong, little puppy I have! Who’s a good boy?” I clasp my hands to my mouth, certain I’m about to witness a murder when I see Inuchiyo’s spine straighten.

“Shut. Your. Face,” Inuchiyo replies, gnashing his teeth. After a moment or two, he adds, “Please.”

“Oh, dear… my puppy has quite the bark, doesn’t he?” Lord Hideyoshi asks me in a stage whisper and I can’t help the small giggle that slips between my fingers.

“He’s always had a big mouth,” I whisper back, “but he’s really a gentle soul.”

“What?! Not you too!” 

Lord Hideyoshi asks, “Really?” He’s clearly pretending he didn’t hear Inuchiyo’s outburst. “I’d love to see that.”

“Come on! Move it!” Inuchiyo shouts over his shoulder at the two of us. “Where am I taking all this stuff anyway?”

“My room,” Lord Hideyoshi replies simply enough, but his response freezes both Inuchiyo and I.

“What?!” we exclaim simultaneously.

“Well...” he starts, drawing out the word, “My room is actually made for two people, but I’ve been in there all alone.” He gives me a little pout, followed by a cheeky wink. “I’ve been wanting someone to talk to at night!”

Inuchiyo sputters wordlessly. I’m feeling much the same. _This is definitely going to be a problem,_ I think, but I can’t really protest. If I’m a man, like I’m pretending to be, there’s no reason we can’t share a room. And on top of that, I’m a new servant for Lord Nobunaga, right at the bottom of the ranks. As a retainer to Lord Hideyoshi, I have to follow his orders. I look between the two men, one smiling while the other snarls, then give a quick nod of my head.

Lord Hideyoshi leads us into the Samurai House, what is essentially the barracks for Lord Nobunaga’s retainers, and stops in front of one of the doors.

“Here we are!” he declares excitedly, showing me into the room. 

I look around the tidy space curiously. There’s a desk with some writing utensils and a shelf with a couple books. It really is quite large for just one person. When I turn back around, Inuchiyo is still standing in the doorway, unmoving and a stern expression on his face.

“What’s wrong, Puppy? Is this too much for you?” Lord Hideyoshi asks him.

“There’s no way this can work,” Inuchiyo says, still not moving from the door.

“Oh! He talked!” Lord Hideyoshi exclaims, clapping his hands together eagerly.

“What’s wrong with letting he-er-him stay in the room next door?” He barely saves the slip and I can feel myself shooting kunai at him with my eyes.

“What’s the problem with Yahiko and I sharing a room?” Lord Hideyoshi counters. When Inuchiyo fails to answer, he continues confidently, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me to his side, “Don’t worry, Puppy, I’ll take good care of him!” He’s so close and warm and he smells nice. Lord Hideyoshi gives me one of his glowing, full-toothed smiles and I’m certain that I’m blushing. I glance away to hide it, but it’s too late. “Yahiko, you’re looking a little red. Do you have a crush on me already?” he teases.

I stammer over some words as Inuchiyo comes to my defense. “You had better behave yourself,” he threatens, pointing a finger in the other man’s face.

“Oh, lighten up, would you? I’m not interested in offering that kind of training,” Lord Hideyoshi says with a chuckle and a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Inuchiyo opens his mouth to argue, but stops when he catches sight of me. _Shut. Up,_ I say with my eyes. He responds in kind, clearly communicating his confusion and discomfort with the situation. We have an entire non-verbal conversation as Lord Hideyoshi watches on with interest.

“Go on back to your kennel, little doggy,” he says in dismissal. 

Inuchiyo hesitates, but when I agree with Lord Hideyoshi, mentioning how late it’s getting, he seethes. He sets down my things before stomping from the room, shaking his head in annoyance.

“You can have that side,” Lord Hideyoshi says, pointing to where Inuchiyo has left my things. “Do you remember how to get back to the castle?”

“I think so. I just have to go back up the hill, right?”

“Yup! If you need to visit the dog, he lives in the house with the black roof, just a little down the way.”

I’m concerned that Inuchiyo doesn’t live here in the Samurai House with everyone else, but decide not to ask about it. I busy myself starting to unpack, already feeling much more relaxed than when I arrived earlier today. It’s only been a few minutes before Lord Hideyoshi interrupts the silence.

“Hey, Yahiko, are you hungry? I’ve also got a change of clothes for you, if you’d rather go to bed,” he offers, pulling a clean, white kimono from his clothing chest. “It’s probably a bit big, since it’s mine, but it’s just for today.”

“Thank you,” I say as I take the garment from him. It’s a little longer and heavier than the yukata I usually wear, but I’m still grateful for his kindness. The atmosphere in the room turns awkward when I continue to just hold the kimono.

“Oh, right! I, uhhh, have some things I need to take care of, so I’m going to head out for a bit. I’ll be back later.” Lord Hideyoshi’s words pour out quickly as he rushes from the room, closing the door behind him.

He’s gone so fast, I haven’t even blinked. Finally alone, I take a few seconds to myself, thankful I’ve made it through the day alive. Lord Nobunaga is still quite frightening, but I’m so glad Lord Hideyoshi is my keeper instead of Lord Juami. I feel as if a weight’s been lifted from my shoulders. Having Inuchiyo here too has certainly made the situation less tense. Thinking of him reminds me that he’s probably lurking about, waiting for me to explain everything like I promised. I’m not sure how much free time I’ll have starting tomorrow, when I embark on my first official day as poison taster. _This may be my only chance to talk to him_ , I think, folding up Lord Hideyoshi’s kimono and setting it beside my bedding. 

I slide open the door and slip outside. No one sees me leave the Samurai House. 

I’ve only taken a few steps up the road, planning to find the house with the black roof, when a voice calls out from behind me. 

“Hey.” It freezes me in my tracks, but when I turn around, I see it’s just Inuchiyo. Seems he had the same idea as me. “Do I have a _heap_ of questions for you. But first, come with me,” he says with a tilt of his head before turning and walking off down the road. I hurry to follow.

Just as I fall into step beside him, we hear loud, boisterous voices echoing from ahead. Inuchiyo grabs my wrist and I yelp as he tugs me off the road, then pushes me up against a nearby building. His body presses into mine as he leans over me to hide us both in the shadows.

Amidst our mingled breathing, I can hear a jeering voice, “Oh ho, Inuchiyo! Got a girl back there?”

“I told you to call me Toshiie,” he snarls back, voice rumbling in his chest. 

“At least let us see her face?” another man taunts.

“Shut up and leave,” he replies, pushing even closer to try and protect me while they pass. The collar of his kimono parts as he stretches. My face is pressed up right against his chest, heat radiating off the solid muscles and warming my cheek. I feel myself flush. He’s always been tall, but as I look up at him hovering above me, dark hair framing his face and violet eyes already staring back, he’s breathtaking.

Our gazes only meet for a moment, but I can see something there; heavy, passionate. A thrill runs down my spine.

And just as suddenly, he’s gone. He propels himself away from me, looking after the quietly laughing men and muttering under his breath. 

A hand rakes through his hair, then he turns to me, gripping my hand tightly with a murmured, “This way.” Although the act is familiar, holding his hand now feels different, more intimate, than it ever did when we were younger. I can’t help but notice how small my hand looks and feels in his. He leads me down the road, a soft breeze whispering around us. We follow along it until we pass the edge of buildings and the ground starts to gently slope away. The sound of trickling water meets my ears and I let out an excited gasp when I realize he’s brought me to the river. We watch the water rush past us, tinted red and orange by the sunset.

“Mmm,” I hum contentedly. “This is just like our place in Kyoto.” Nostalgia washes over me at the thought and I look to Inuchiyo with a smile. He is watching me with a gentleness that quickly morphs to mild panic when he realizes I have caught him staring.

“So why are you trying to pass yourself off as Yahiko?” He asks after clearing his throat. 

I weave my tale of woes, telling him of the horrible magistrate, my refusal to marry him, and the subsequent blackmail. When Inuchiyo hears how the magistrate tried to threaten and then punish Yahiko for my rejection, a fierce scowl marrs his face. 

“I’m going to choke the life out of that scum with my bare hands,” he hisses, hands once again balling into fists. There’s so much anger sitting there, just under his skin. When I see how upset he is on my behalf, I start to feel better, chuckling a little. He looks incredulous when he hears it. “How can you be laughing? Aren’t you furious?”

“Of course I am. I spent the entire ride here hating him for what he did…” I move closer to his side, still gazing out over the river. A few birds sing their evening songs and the critters buzz around us. His comforting presence is warm at my side and I tilt my head to rest it against his arm. “I’m glad you’re here with me,” I tell him earnestly.

“W-what? What is that about?” he stammers out. When I look up at him with a smile, he immediately blushes, snapping his face away from mine quickly, though he doesn’t pull away. The corners of my lips pull at my cheeks as my grin grows larger. Inuchiyo has always been like this; strong and fierce, but if you say just the right thing, he blushes like a young boy. I see him look at me from the corner of his eye, face still flushed red, before he abruptly pulls away and starts looking for rocks.

After a few moments, he selects the optimal rock, flicking his wrist and skipping it across the river. It bounces four times before slipping beneath the surface. He searches for another and I watch him as he sends it skipping over the water.

“You've always been good at that,” I sigh wistfully.

“Here,” he says, passing me a rock. “You try.”

The rock he’s handed me is flat and the perfect size for me to grip properly. I try to copy his stance and movements, flicking my wrist and sending it flying, but it sinks without even skipping once. Inuchiyo lets out a hearty chuckle.

“And you’ve always been awful at it. How many times have I tried to teach you now?” We bicker back and forth about my merit as a stone-skipper, teasing each other and reminiscing about our years in the capital. A dull ache pangs my heart and I wish we could just go home together, forget about all this. 

But I didn’t come all this way just to run.

“Inuchiyo,” I call. When he turns to me, there’s a happy smile on his face. He looks so young in this moment, full of laughter. It pains me to have to end it. “I should be getting back.”

The smile immediately vanishes from his face. He drops the rock in his hand and advances toward me.

“Tori,” he starts, grabbing my shoulders and looking into my eyes, completely serious. “I need you to tell me if anything happens. Anything. I’ll protect you. No matter what.”

He has said the same thing so many times before, made that same promise. I know he’ll keep it; he always does. An overwhelming urge to cry has me surging forward, wrapping him in a fierce hug so I can hide my face.

“Thank you, Inuchiyo,” I whisper, my words muffled in his chest. He hands flutter behind me nervously before he gently reciprocates the embrace, his arms so light I only know they’re there from the blanket of heat surrounding me.

When I finally make it back to the Samurai House, Lord Hideyoshi is nowhere to be found. I pull on the kimono he gave me and lie in bed, alone, thinking back on the day. Inuchiyo’s face is there, imprinted on the backs of my eyelids, his face incredibly earnest and his vow echoing in my ears. He’s always promised to protect me, but I feel like lately he’s been saying it all the time. Ever since we lost my father in the wars, Inuchiyo has been there for me instead. The pain is still fresh. Thinking about how Inuchiyo cried and cried when he returned from battle alone, begging us to forgive him, has my heart aching all the more. I’m so thankful that I didn’t lose them both that day. I send a prayer up to father, asking him to watch over Yahiko and mother at the restaurant, to keep Inuchiyo safe, and most of all, to help me stay strong throughout this harrowing experience. I wipe away a few stray tears as a wave of tiredness finally washes over me and drags me under.


	2. Tempers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of work

I wake in the morning to the chirping of birds as warm, morning light filters into the room. With a big stretch and yawn, I look around and notice that Lord Hideyoshi is nowhere to be seen. _Did he leave already?_ Worried that perhaps I am running late, I put away the bedding and dress as quickly as I can.

The moment I step into the hall, I can hear quiet snoring and indistinct mumbling from the room across from ours. 

“Zzz… milord… That’s my… candy…”

 _I recognize that voice!_ Sure enough, when I open the door, Lord Hideyoshi is there, sleeping on the floor. He looks almost… angelic; although his light hair is a mess, the sunlight gives it a more golden tint than brown. His slightly large ears poke out from between the strands, his face relaxed. He looks so sweet, I cannot wake him, instead backing out of the room quietly and heading towards the castle.

The stroll up the hill is a pleasant one; warm, calm, and accompanied by a soft breeze. When I reach the castle, I head towards the kitchen.

“Good morning,” I announce myself at the door. “I’m the new taster, Yahiko.” Though I try for a cheerful tone despite my nerves, the maids all turn towards me wearing grave expressions.

“Yahiko, do you know what sweet potato is?” A maid with long, dark hair wearing a blue kimono asks me with a hopeful expression.

“Sweet potato? It’s a foreign vegetable, though I’ve only tried it once.” I remember when Francisco and Luis visited us in Kyoto, bringing a strange assortment of unknown foods with them. It had been bright orange, with a mild, sweet taste. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, Lord Juami demanded late last night that he be presented with sweet potato at this morning’s breakfast,” another maid in a pink kimono with her hair tied back replies to my question.

“Oh. Do you have any sweet potatoes?”

They both look down and shake their heads, before the first maid whispers angrily, “That’s exactly why he asked.”

“Matsuko! You shouldn’t say such things,” the other admonishes, though the despairing look on her face confirms that it’s true.

“I’m right, aren’t I, Umeko? He’s asked you for something impossible just so he can demand recompense,” Matsuko replies hotly.

I’m briefly confused about what exactly a maid could offer, before remembering every salacious stare Juami has given me. I have to fight to suppress a shiver of disgust. _So this man uses his position to force girls into his bed?_ It’s revolting to think about and my heart spasms in anguish as I wonder how many women have fallen prey to him. I cannot let the same thing happen to Umeko.

“I have an idea,” I tell them. The three of us set to work.

When it’s time for breakfast to be served, I am carrying a tray with our ‘sweet potato’ dish on it, Umeko at my side. Lord Juami is waiting outside the Main Hall, a particularly devious grin on his face.

“Umeko! Do you have my sweet potato?” he calls out when he sees us.

“Of course, Lord Juami,” I reply, stepping in front of Umeko and presenting the meal to him with my best, fake smile.

“Oh, Yahiko! You’re looking delicious today too.” I think maybe it’s a slip of the tongue, until he reaches out and caresses my hand. Goosebumps break out over my skin and it takes significant effort not to drop the tray I’m holding and recoil.

“I’ve already tasted it for poison, milord, and I assure you it is very good.” Disappointment flashes across his face, but is gone just as quickly.

“You mean you actually got your hands on one?” He sounds incredulous. _You horrible, horrible man._

“Yes, we did. You wanted to eat one, Lord Juami, so we had to find one,” I reply, still blocking Umeko from his view. “If you’ll excuse us, milord, we must serve the others.” The two of us bow to Juami and make our way into the Main Hall proper. Lord Juami enters behind us, his loud laughter very unsettling.

Breakfast begins when Lord Nobunaga arrives. My eyes flick back and forth nervously between Lord Juami and Lord Nobunaga as they move to take their first bites of the meal. Juami is nodding his head in appreciation, complimenting the dish and not noticing that the ‘sweet potato’ is in fact just ground and sweetened chestnuts. The texture and flavour are still different from the real thing, but I am sure none of the men here have eaten sweet potatoes enough to notice the difference.

When I look to Lord Nobunaga, he is examining his food with narrowed eyes. He still hasn’t tried it. 

The man who seems to be head of the retainers, Lord Shibata Katsuie, coaxes him to taste it. “It is very good, milord!”

Lord Hideyoshi backs him up. “You should try it, milord. Sweet, but quite delicious!”

Lord Nobunaga shoots them both a venomous look, then grumpily takes a bite. I watch him intently, not even daring to breathe, as he chews. His face does not give away anything. Finally he swallows.

“Whichever one of you made this, come here. Now.” His voice rings out clearly through the hall, causing the retainers to pale. _Does he know that it’s fake?_ My hands are trembling, but I cannot make myself move. When he does not receive a response, Lord Nobunaga looks to Lord Mitsuhide.

“I shall bring them to you immediately, milord,” he says with a nod and getting to his feet.

I begin to panic, worried that Umeko and the other maids will be punished for something I have done. Lord Mitsuhide moves towards the kitchen and I find myself calling out to him.

“Please! Wait, Lord Mitsuhide!” He stops and turns towards me. “I’m the one who made it,” I tell him, ducking my head to hide the fear that’s showing on my face.

“You?” he asks, confused.

“And I was sure you had come to us as a taster. Tell us why you have stepped outside your bounds, boy,” Lord Nobunaga demands. 

“The maids had never seen the vegetable before and weren’t sure what to do with it. I just… took over. My family runs a small restaurant in the capital that many foreigners visit, so I have cooked with it before.” I look up at him to see his steely gaze boring into me. “Forgive me, milord! I know I did not have permission.” Dropping to my knees, I bow to him, begging for forgiveness.

“Milord!” I’m appalled to hear Lord Hideyoshi cry out. “Milord, please. He’s my responsibility. If blame must be placed on someone, please do so upon me.” 

“I do not recall saying that I would be punishing anyone,” Lord Nobunaga replies. Everyone in the room looks at him in confusion. “I like this. I require it on the battlefield.” He says the last bit flippantly, but the words stop my heart. 

“M-milord?” Lord Hideyoshi asks hesitantly.

“You’ve been drafted, Yahiko. Prepare to go to the front. We leave tonight.”

“Won’t Yahiko be a hindrance, milord?” I appreciate that Lord Hideyoshi seems to be looking for a way to get me out of this.

“Not if you protect him.” But Lord Nobunaga seems bent on having me there. _I’ve been drafted?!_ I still can’t get any words past my lips.

When Lord Hideyoshi makes to protest again, Lord Katsuie cuts him off. “Enough, Hideyoshi. Yahiko is as much of a man as you are and just as prepared to die.” _Huh?_ My eyes are wide with terror. I am most certainly not prepared to die. “It is not for you to decide his destiny.”

“Yahiko, to me,” Lord Nobunaga commands. Despite feeling horrified and confused, I move to sit in front of him. He pulls his katana from his side, still in its lacquered sheath, and I have to fight the urge to flinch. Instead of drawing the blade, as I feared, he presents it to me. “I will not forgive you if you die before I can eat more of your desserts.”

I reach out gingerly to accept the sword, knowing I cannot refuse his decree. My eyes flicker to his briefly and I can see a wicked smirk settled upon his lips.

The rest of the day passes by in a blur. I follow Lord Hideyoshi around, helping him prepare for battle and trying to ready myself as well. Before I know it, night has fallen and the Oda Clan’s soldiers assemble in front of the castle gates to leave for war. I am standing among the throng of men, each one dressed in armour.

Lord Mitsuhide moves to the front of the lines, astride his horse and looking every inch the samurai he is in his battle regalia. “We shall go forth and unify Owari with this victory!” he shouts, voice echoing over our heads. The men around me begin to murmur, restless in their thirst for war. The noises are nearly overwhelming; the scraping of blades, the whinnying of horses, breaths heavy with excitement. “May you all strike true and without hesitation!” 

A great cry thunders around me as the men call back to him in their fervor, rattling and clanging their weapons. The soldiers surge around me in their eagerness, a constant pressure pushing us forward. My heart is hammering in my chest as adrenaline courses through my veins, my fingers clutching at Lord Nobunaga’s katana like a lifeline. I look around, terrified, unsure of how I got here or what I’m supposed to do. It feels like a dream. Maybe even a nightmare.

I am suddenly yanked backwards as a hand lands on my shoulder, pulling me hard enough that I stagger on my feet.

“What do you think you’re doing here?!” It’s just Inuchiyo. His eyebrows are furrowed into an angry look. His scowl makes me more nervous, but when I look down to avoid his eyes, I am greeted by the view of his broad, naked chest, riddled with both muscles and scars alike. He holds a great spear in his right hand. I have never seen him look so intimidating. “Do you have any idea where we’re going?!”

“L-lord Nobunaga… this morning, he ordered I go to war with you,” I tell him in a quiet voice. Even though my words are little more than a whisper, I see his expression turn to worry and incredulity.

“He did what?!”

Before I can reply, Lord Katsuie arrives, clothed in garments similar to Inuchiyo’s. “Toshiie, let’s go! We’re on the front lines!” Lord Katsuie gives Inuchiyo a little shove from behind, sending him in my direction. I stumble back a step, trying to avoid a collision, but Inuchiyo grasps my shoulder again, pulling me close.

“Hey, Old Man, hold on a minute. He can’t-”

“Yahiko! You go here.” The next thing I know, I’ve been torn from Inuchiyo’s hold and lifted off the ground. Lord Hideyoshi settles me in front of him on his horse. Inuchiyo is staring at us, violet eyes aflame and his rage searing into Lord Hideyoshi’s head. “I’ll be with Lord Nobunaga. Yahiko will be much safer there, with me, than trying to break through the front lines with you, little dog.”

“My name is Toshiie,” he growls out through clenched teeth. I watch, dismayed, as his glare grows even fiercer than before. Though I cannot see him behind me, I imagine Lord Hideyoshi is returning the look. The tension is so thick in the air I feel like I’m suffocating. 

Before any of us can say something, Lord Nobunaga calls, “Move out!” and all the horses and soldiers push forward in a wave. I look back towards the castle as Lord Hideyoshi’s horse rushes forward to meet with Lords Nobunaga and Mitsuhide. Inuchiyo is still standing there, despite being knocked into by the men around him, watching us in dismay. I feel much the same as the view of my childhood friend becomes more obscured and he grows smaller and smaller the further we ride.

Petrifying visions and thoughts swirl through my mind as the Oda Army marches through the mountains. The night air is cool and the quiet of the forest is disrupted by the pacing of the men.

It seems as if Lord Hideyoshi can tell how tense I am, as he attempts some conversation to distract me. 

“You really get along with my doggy, don’t you?” Even though the words are teasing, it does nothing to reduce the heaviness in my chest.

“Well, yeah. We’ve known each other for more than ten years,” I reply quietly.

“So he really was a kid once, huh?” Lord Hideyoshi chuckles a little. “Was he ever meek and obedient, or has he always been like this?

“He was no different back then; still hot-headed and stubborn. The first time I met him, it was because he got seriously injured in a fight,” I tell him, thinking back on the old memory. My father had dragged him back home, semi-conscious, after finding him in the street. He had lost a fight with several other men. I can still remember how much my fingers shook as I tended his wounds. “After my father brought him home, he treated Inuchiyo like a second son.” Although the two often butted heads, it brings a small smile to my face to think about together. 

“Oh, so he’s close to your father?” Lord Hideyoshi asks.

“He was. My father perished in the wars five years ago though. That’s why Inuchiyo is like my older brother, but also a bit like my father, too…” Even though I repeat the same words I’ve said hundreds of times, for some reason they don’t quite feel right upon my tongue.

“Like your father, huh? Did you two ever share the same room?”

“Yes, sometimes when we were very little.” His question reminds me that we were meant to be sharing his room. “Oh, you slept in a different room last night,” I mention, slight accusation in my voice as I turn to try and see his face.

“Yeah. I was feeling a little… I don’t know, guilty?” His voice is slightly strained and I think his cheeks look a little rosier than normal. I give him an inquiring look, but instead of answering, he changes the subject. “Are you alright? You aren’t looking too good.” His voice is still full of concern, even if he is using the question diversion. 

It throws me off guard. The last two days have been so arduously nerve-wracking, I’ve barely paid attention to my body. Every moment has been stress inducing, so I’ve felt constantly ill from the second I stepped off the cart. Now that I really focus on it, my abdomen does feel a bit sore.

_Oh no. No! It can’t be._

“Um, Lord Hideyoshi?” I ask tentatively. After his affirmative acknowledgement, I continue, “Could I get down from the horse for a moment? You were right. I’m feeling nauseous.”

“Yeah, of course. Sorry. You must not be used to riding, huh?” He slows the horse and we move out of the line of soldiers towards the trees. Once we stop, he helps me down, still looking worried. “If you head over to one of those trees, nobody will see you. I’ll be right here waiting.”

I murmur a quick apology as I rush away from him into the brush. Crouching down beneath a tree, I roll up the hem of my kimono and stare, bewildered, at the blood staining my hakama. _How could I have been so careless to forget my menses?_ The longer I stare, the worse my cramps get. I have no idea how to hide this. As I berate myself for my own stupidity, I’m surprised to hear a man’s voice.

“I knew we were right to take this road!”

Holding my breath, I peek through the bushes to see dozens of armed soldiers gathered on a nearby path.

“We might even be able to get that Lord of Fools to give us his head. Nobunaga will never see us coming!” another soldier replies.

 _Is this… a surprise attack?_ I press a hand to my aching stomach and try to run away, knowing I need to inform Lord Hideyoshi as soon as possible. In my desperation to flee, I don’t notice a rock in my path until I’ve stumbled over it and fallen to the ground.

“Hey! Did anyone hear that?”

I can hear the soldiers rushing through the brush in my direction, but before I can even get my feet under me, someone jumps on top of me and knocks the wind straight from my lungs.

“An Oda solider! Kill him!”

 _Not like this!_ I pray, squeezing my eyes shut in anticipation. And though I wait, a blow never comes. Instead, the soldier on top of me lets out a cry, falling to the dirt. When I open my eyes, Lord Hideyoshi is there, sword drawn and bloody, extending a hand to pull me to my feet.

“You alright?” The concern is clear in his eyes, but there is fire there too. “There’s still around twenty left,” he mutters as he pushes me behind him.

“Ha! Only two of Oda’s men?” The enemies start to taunt as they move to surround us, but the man calling out releases a shout of pain. His eyes go wide as he slowly falls to the ground, revealing a furious Inuchiyo.

“Is this what you call safe?!” he shouts at Lord Hideyoshi.

“The old man is going to scold you for this. You should know better than to step out of the lines.” Lord Hideyoshi’s mocking tone spurs on Inuchiyo’s rage.

“If you want to die, be my guest, but don’t take us down with you!”

An enemy soldier tries to sneak up on Inuchiyo as he and Lord Hideyoshi argue, but before I can even call out a warning, he spins around with his spear and knocks the man down.

“A little desperate?” Lord Hideyoshi calls. When I turn to look at him, he too is brandishing his blade at the men around us. 

Although the soldiers converge on the two, Inuchiyo still manages a terse, “Of course I am,” before leveling the enemies in an impressive display. I watch in awe, feet frozen in place, as he whirls and jabs, causing opponent after opponent to fall to his spear. My eyes jump from Inuchiyo to Lord Hideyoshi as the two take ten times as many men. I am so amazed by their display of strength and agility, that I don’t even notice one of the other soldiers charging at me with a short sword.

Inuchiyo notices too late, crying out, “Tori!” as he tries desperately to reach me. When I hear his anguished cry, I turn to see the man swinging his weapon straight at me. Lord Hideyoshi’s blade parries the attack, sending the man’s sword spiraling through the air. He grabs my shoulder and forcefully moves me behind him again, backing up until I am sandwiched between their backs.

“So your real name is Tori? How cute,” Lord Hideyoshi teases.

“N-no, of course no-,” I try to refute, but he cuts me off.

“You don’t actually expect me to believe any guy could be a cute little thing like you, do you?”

Inuchiyo spins on Lord Hideyoshi, a threatening, “Keep your monkey hands off!” snarling from his lips as he points his spear at him.

“Temper, temper…” Lord Hideyoshi is not phased by the warning, instead stepping past Inuchiyo to parry another attack and placing me in between them once again.

After watching their comrades be cut down, one after another, many of the enemy soldiers begin to flee. Inuchiyo and Lord Hideyoshi continue to fight, all the while bickering. They press close to me, my body the only thing separating their backs. From my vantage point between them, I can’t see much, but I realize that both my best friend and my keeper are exceptional warriors and men. I can’t help but admire their skill and strength.

Shortly after, alerted by shouts and ringing of clashing blades, the rest of the Oda Army fall back to help Inuchiyo and Lord Hideyoshi with the fight. Although much earlier than expected, we are victorious. Much to my surprise, all three of us are praised for our efforts. 

As Lords Nobunaga and Mitsuhide leave to return to Kiyosu, I can smell blood on the air again. I am so relieved that we are all okay. It’s hard to believe we made it out alive.

“Hey, you’re not hurt, are you?” Inuchiyo asks, a crease between his eyes. Just as I try to reply that I’m fine, a pain shoots through my abdomen and I cannot hide my grimace. “Listen, just, tell me if you’re injured,” he presses. Even though I’m incredibly embarrassed, I start to tell him what’s wrong, if only to make him less concerned.

Lord Hideyoshi approaches from behind, draping his coat across my shoulders. I turn to protest, but he just shakes his head with a wry smile. “You can wear it until we get back.” His voice is a low rumble in my ear that causes me to shiver. “As for you, Doggy,” he says over my shoulder to an obviously irate Inuchiyo, “the old man wants you. Leave Yahiko to me.”

Despite his clear worry for me and irritation at Lord Hideyoshi, Inuchiyo leaves to go see Lord Katsuie. “You had better take her straight home!” he calls over his shoulder.

“I know, I know,” Lord Hideyoshi replies, gently rubbing my back. “Think you’re okay to ride, Yahi- wait, no, Tori? Sorry for putting you in such a scary situation.”

I want to tell him that everything is fine, that he has nothing to apologize for, but instead I just nod my head. He mounts his horse and then lifts me up in front of him. Now that everything has calmed down, exhaustion slams into me. I find myself relaxing into Lord Hideyoshi’s warmth against my back, eyes closed as the swaying of the horse carries us home.

  
  


\--

  
  


After returning from the front, I am allowed to spend some time alone in our room. Thanks to Lord Hideyoshi, he has convinced Lord Nobunaga that I need a few days off to rest as well. 

Even though I didn’t actually fight, my body aches fiercely from all the riding and stress on top of my cramps. I decide to get up and grab some hot water, hoping the heat will help with the soreness. As I open the door to step into the hallway, I can see two men carrying something heavy into the room next door. I peak around the corner into the room, curious about our new neighbour, only to realize that it’s Inuchiyo and Lord Hideyoshi, the latter complaining about having to carry all the luggage.

“Man, why do I have to help my puppy move?” he pouts, dropping a clothes chest in the back corner.

“Watch it. We’re equals now,” Inuchiyo reminds him harshly. “And how many times do I have to tell you to call me Toshiie?” I can see Lord Hideyoshi preparing a biting comment back, so I decide to jump in before things can escalate.

“What are you doing?” I ask and they both whirl around at the sound of my voice.

“Tori,” Lord Hideyoshi says my name brightly. “Are you sure you’re well enough to be walking around?”

“Yes, I’m not really in pain right now,” I reply shyly. “Thank you for everything, Lord Hideyoshi.” 

“Sure, I’m glad you’re better.” He shoots me a sweet smile, eyes shining with happiness. I can feel my cheeks flush under his gaze.

Inuchiyo ruins the moment. “Since when is she Tori to you?! Don’t think you can just do that!”

“You started it,” Lord Hideyoshi says with a shrug.

“That’s because it’s fine for me to call her that!” His protectiveness is a little tiresome at times.

“Alright.” The eyeroll Lord Hideyoshi gives has me holding back a giggle. He's clearly thinking the same thing. “Tori, does it bother you if I call you by your real name?”

“I don’t mind…” I say, though it feels a bit strange. “But we have to be careful around everyone else.”

Inuchiyo seems incensed again. “Don’t forget I’m going to be staying right here. There’s no way I’m letting you do whatever you want with her!”

His statement surprises me enough that I let his previous go without complaint. “Hm? Inuchiyo, you’re going to be living here?”

For a brief moment, Inuchiyo looks incredibly proud, puffing out his chest a little as he straightens up to his full height. “Lord Nobunaga gave me permission as a reward in the last battle,” he answers with a nod, sending me a happy look.

“No,” Lord Hideyoshi cuts in. “He gave him a whole house, but silly puppy insisted on staying here in the Samurai House.” 

“Why don’t you insist on _shutting up_?” Inuchiyo hisses through gritted teeth. “And the name is Toshiie.”

“I know that, Puppy.”

“You don’t know a damn thing! No more calling me puppy or dog. I earned my place; the same as yours.”

“Yeah, yeah. I can’t fault you for saving us,” Lord Hideyoshi replies, winking at Inuchiyo who crosses his arms over his chest.

“Then prove it. Call me Toshiie.” He raises an eyebrow.

Lord Hideyoshi makes a face like he’s tasting something awful. “Toshiiiiinuchiyo!”

“Such a stubborn bastard.” Inuchiyo grins, a little manic, as he shakes his head. Then, with a sudden yell, he slams his fist into the wall so hard that it pops through to the other side. When he works his hand out of the hole it’s made in the wood, it is covered in fresh scratches and blood.

“Inuchiyo!” I cry out in reprimand, rushing over to him to inspect his now injured hand.

“What did you do that for?” Lord Hideyoshi asks, obviously just as confused as I am.

“I’ll forgive you for the name thing, but I won’t forgive you being alone with her,” he announces, tilting his head in my direction. “Behave yourself. You never know when I’ll be watching.”

“Oh, so you’re a voyeur now too? Old Man Katsuie’s going to wonder where he went wrong with you.”

“If you’re going to spread rumours, at least do it behind my back!” Inuchiyo’s fingers are curled into a fist again, making it difficult for me to check the wounds.

“It’s not a rumour though, is it? You’re the one that punched a very real hole in my wall.” Lord Hideyoshi is wearing that fish-eating grin again, obviously trying to rile Inuchiyo up. It’s working.

“I wouldn’t have to if you weren’t such a s-”

“Please!” I exclaim, latching onto Inuchiyo’s arm. “Both of you, just calm down!” Even though their bickering is volatile, it feels almost fickle, petty. I can’t help but smile, thinking that they both actually enjoy it, as much as Inuchiyo pretends to hate it.

The three of us work on setting up Inuchiyo’s room until another bout of cramps sends me back to bed. A while later, Lord Hideyoshi returns as I’m writhing in pain, a bowl in his hand.

“Tori? Are you awake? I brought you some porridge, if you think you can eat?”

Once again I’m surprised at his kindness, sitting up to accept the food. “Thank you, I would love some.” I give him a smile as he drapes his coat over my shoulders, having noticed my shivers. I know it’s pathetic and selfish, but I’m enjoying having him dote over me while I recover.

“I’m sorry you’ve had to deal with all my womanly issues,” I apologize to him, ashamed, and keep my eyes on my meal.

“It’s alright! Doggy told me about your situation.” I look up at him, startled, to see him looking right back at me, the corner of his mouth turned up and eyes sincere. “Don’t worry, I’m going to make sure you get home, okay?” 

I stare at him, completely awed that one person could be so considerate. “Lord Hideyoshi…” It’s barely a whisper.

“Hey! You! Cut the flirting.” Inuchiyo’s voice sounds from the room beside us. “And don’t think I can’t see those hands. Back off!” he barks.

Lord Hideyoshi looks towards the hole in the wall, raising his hands in the air, before he gives me a coy smirk. “My goodness, that’s quite the guard dog you have.”

“Shut it!”

Their squabbling is enough to take my mind off the pain as I laugh at them. I find I can eat the porridge Lord Hideyoshi brought me without issue before settling down for the night.

  
  


\--

  
  


A few days later, I go back to work, finally feeling well enough to move around without pain. I’ve only been in the castle for a few minutes when I run into Umeko not far from the kitchen.

“Oh, Yahiko,” she says, a morose look on her face.

“Umeko, what is it?” I ask worriedly. She looks seconds away from breaking down.

“I… I can’t take it anymore! Just now, Lord Juami… he… he touched me,” she whispers, sounding absolutely disgusted and heartbroken. It’s clear it wasn’t just a brush in the hall, but something demoralizing. “But he’s an important guest of Lord Nobunaga’s. I’ll be punished if I offend him.” She shakes her head back and forth, obviously torn about what she should do. “I think I’m going to ask to be dismissed.” Her hands are twisting together, shaking, and I can tell she’s holding back tears.

I am engulfed in rage. _He’s not going to get away with this, not anymore!_ My hands have curled into fists and I think I finally understand how Inuchiyo feels. I’m going to protect Umeko and the other maids, however I can. 

“I’ll deal with it.”

Storming through the castle, I find Lord Juami in the garden, leisurely stuffing his revolting face with persimmons. He notices me as I march up to him, asking if I want to share. I try not to scoff and release a furious tirade upon him.

“Lord Juami,” I say with a bow. “I am here to speak with you about Umeko.”

“Umeko?” He asks, visible confusion on his face. “Oh, that cute little maid?”

White hot anger flashes through me at his indifferent response. “With all due respect, Lord Juami, I ask that you refrain from putting your hands on my girlfriend.” 

He sputters a little. “What do you mean, your girlfriend?!”

“Please, can’t you just leave us be?” I plead, attempting not to shout.

“Preposterous! How dare that woman have a lover…” His face flushes with his own fury, incredulous at my audacity. He reaches out and grasps me by the collar, dragging me to his face. “Everything here is mine! Not just that maid. All of them. Understand?” he shouts, bits of spittle flying into my face. His grip is so tight he’s actually lifting me off the ground and it becomes hard for me to breathe as his hands constrict my throat. My kimono starts to slip as his angry expression morphs into something lewd. “Including you.”

“P-please! Let me go!” I gasp out as I struggle away from him, but his grip on my collar just pulls the fabric away from me, revealing the tops of the bandages binding my chest. 

Just as I’m considering a kick to the shins, Lord Juami’s hands fall away from my neck. I collapse to the ground, coughing as I suck in a breath. 

“What are you trying to pull, you bald-headed, little pervert?!”

I recognize the livid voice of my best friend. When I look up, Inuchiyo has Lord Juami by his collar, lifting him effortlessly into the air in an ironic turn of events. His violet eyes are blazing, an unforgiving inferno of turbulent rage. I feel breathless and not just from the lack of oxygen. 

“H-hey! D-do you have any i-idea who I am?!” Lord Juami stammers out as he flails his legs, but Inuchiyo doesn’t even flinch.

“Never heard of you,” he clenches his fist, “but you’ll hear this.” He clearly intending to punch Lord Juami right in the mouth. Although I’m yearning for Inuchiyo to smash his face in, I know the repercussions will be a disaster. 

“Inuchiyo, dont!” I cry out, getting to my feet, but he does not heed me. He has no mercy to give. I know I can’t stop him. Even if I jumped on his back, I would just be a fly annoying a horse. 

It is Lord Hideyoshi who saves us.

“Bad! Bad dog! Down!” he scolds, rushing over with a big, albeit strained, smile on his face. The insults freeze Inuchiyo’s arm. “I’m soooo sorry, Lord Juami! This one has a temper, you see. Hot-blooded little thing,” he says with an obviously forced laugh, patting Inuchiyo awkwardly on the back.

Inuchiyo hisses as he looks at Lord Hideyoshi with narrowed eyes. Lord Juami takes the opportunity to escape, glaring harshly at Inuchiyo with a rasping, “Vile brat,” as he rushes back to the castle.

“Damn it! You let him get away,” Inuchiyo whines, making to follow my assailant.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Lord Hideyoshi asks Inuchiyo, exasperated. “If you offended Lord Juami, you can forget about being on Lord Nobunaga’s good side!”

“So what? I’m supposed to just let him go and treat this like a joke?” Inuchiyo tries to follow Lord Juami again, but Lord Hideyoshi stops him.

“You approach things peacefully in the hope that no one will have to get hurt. Then you can save what strength you have for those times when people important to you need help! Until then, just keep a smile on your face and your head down,” he advises, trying to reason with Inuchiyo.

I know before he even answers that he hasn’t gotten through to him. 

“Yeah, well, being a suck-up doesn’t work for me. There’s no dignity or honour in it. Justice is justice. What is right is absolute. I can’t just let him treat Tori like that, Nobunaga’s guest or not!”

Lord Hideyoshi shakes his head, disappointed. “If you keep thinking like that, you’ll be in the exact same spot: protecting Tori as you were when you had to take her father’s place.” I’m not entirely sure what that’s supposed to mean, but it’s obviously affected Inuchiyo.

“Bastard! Just stay out of it! This has nothing to do with you!” The next thing I know, he has Lord Hideyoshi’s collar, just as ferociously as he had Lord Juami’s. But Lord Hideyoshi does not respond at all. His anger is silent, controlled, but his golden eyes have just as much fire as Inuchiyo’s.

“Stop it! Both of you! It’s my fault for not thinking things through! So just… stop,” I plead with them both, stepping up beside them and placing a hand on Inuchiyo’s arm.

He doesn’t even look at me, spitting a terse, “Fine,” before dropping Lord Hideyoshi with a huff. Inuchiyo storms off towards the training grounds without another word. I watch him leave, then turn to see if Lord Hideyoshi is alright, but when I spin around, he’s already marching off in the opposite direction.

“Lord Hideyoshi!” I call, but he either doesn’t hear me or chooses not to. 

Neither return to their room that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should start to have some actual deviations.


	3. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little out of control...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Attempted Assault

The following morning, neither Inuchiyo nor Lord Hideyoshi have returned. I sigh to myself as I get dressed for the day, wondering how I’m going to facilitate their reconciliation this time.

I wander up to the castle, lost in my thoughts. Where did they stay last night? What did Lord Hideyoshi mean? Why did his comment make Inuchiyo so angry? I’m just thinking about going to look for the two of them, when Matsuko runs up to me.

“Yahiko! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” She’s out of breath and looks even worse than Umeko did the other day.

“What’s wrong, Matsuko? Has Lord Juami done something else?” My anger is mounting again.  _ Such a revolting man.  _

“Not yet, but one of his maids told me that he intends to tell Lord Nobunaga lies about Lord Toshiie,” she informs me, face pale. She wrings her hands and looks up at me with pleading eyes. “He’s so angry. He wants him exiled!”

My stomach drops at the news. This has to be because of what happened yesterday. 

I feel so horrible. Inuchiyo has just been recognized for his efforts. He’s finally moving up the ranks! Because of some stupid decision I made, I’ve ruined everything he’s been working for.

_ I have to do something. _

But what? What can  _ I _ do to help him? 

An idea strikes me as my mother’s smiling face flashes through my mind. She always told me that the first step to soothing a savage beast is to provide it with a meal.

So I head to the kitchen and start making my chestnut ‘sweet potatoes’, intent on appeasing Lord Juami. As long as I don’t actually have to go into his room to deliver the dish, it should be safe.

I finalize the meal and make my way to his door, calling out hesitantly, “Lord Juami? It’s Yahiko. I came to apologize for yesterday.” My heart is in my throat. I try to set the tray down quickly and make my retreat, but the door slides open almost as soon as I announce my presence.

“Oh, Yahiko? Come on in.” Lord Juami’s voice slides down my spine. A maid is standing at the door, gesturing for me to enter. There are several others inside, sitting against the walls. I gulp down my nerves and bend to pick up the tray, reassured that he won’t try anything with others in the room.

A distinctive aroma hangs in the air; musky, sweaty. It’s awful. I’ve never smelt something like it before.  _ What strange incense is this? _

I shake my head and try to breathe only through my mouth as I take a few more steps into the room. 

“I’m terribly sorry about yesterday, milord. I’ve brought you more sweet potato as an apology,” I say, presenting the tray to Lord Juami with a bow.

He takes it with a wretched smile. I think I hate him even more than the magistrate. 

“I’ve been quite regretful myself. Such a shame that we had that silly fight.” His voice is falsely sweet, as if he’s trying to soothe me.

“Thank you, Lord Juami.” I have to force the words past my lips. “If you would excuse me…” I murmur with another bow, turning to leave.

But as soon as my back is to him, his arms snake around mine, pinning them to my sides as he pulls me against him. I let out a horrified gasp as one arm holds me captive while the other roams up my body towards my chest.

“You’re a woman, aren’t you?” he rasps in my ear, his lips actually grazing my skin. My blood turns to ice and I try to struggle out of his grasp.

“Stop it!” The shakey cry cracks out of my throat. I can feel tears welling in my eyes as his hand settles over my breast.

“Mmm… you’ve bound your breasts,” he tutts. “Allow me to release them for you.” He wrenches my arms behind my back, holding my wrists with just one hand. The other rips open my kimono. I can’t believe how easily the fabric shreds beneath his fingers. A malicious laugh echoes through the room.

I thrash even more, so desperate to escape. I look to the maids, begging with my eyes, but none of them will meet my gaze. Instead, they silently file out of the room, the last one closing the door behind her. Betrayal rushes through me, followed by hopelessness as Lord Juami forces me to the floor. No matter how much I call for help, no one seems to be coming. The others must be his conspirators. Or perhaps just his victims, thankful that it’s not their turn this time.

“Don’t worry, Yahiko. You’ll be enjoying yourself soon enough.” His breath against the side of my face leaves a clamminess behind. I feel his weight settle on my back, my arms still stretched out of the way at a painful angle.

I’m so afraid of what he’s going to do to me. I try to kick my legs, hoping to strike him hard enough that he relaxes his hold, but he just laughs again and starts to undo my belt. Lord Nobunaga’s sword falls and skitters across the floor, well out of my reach.

Sobs are wracking through my body. Lord Juami pauses his removal of my mangled kimono to stroke my cheek, making hushing noises. The feeling of his hand is truly disgusting. I bite down on it as hard as I can, my teeth cutting through the skin and blood rushing into my mouth.

Lord Juami howls in pain, lurching backwards. I use the momentary distraction to slide out from under him, trying to get to my feet. I’ve only taken one staggering step when a hand wraps around my ankle and pulls it backwards. I crash to the ground immediately, knocking my head on the floor in shower of stars and darkness.

“You can’t run from me,” he hisses, very obviously enraged. I’m dazed enough from the blow to my head that I barely notice him rolling me over. My vision is blurry and my limbs feel so heavy. I roll my head backwards when I feel him attempting to remove my hakama, resigned to my fate.  _ At least I don’t have to watch. _

As the fabric starts to slide off my hips, I notice Lord Nobunaga’s short sword, now much closer after my fall. I stretch my arm out, reaching for the hilt, and my fingertips graze over it.

“What are you struggling for?” Lord Juami snaps. “Be a good girl and let me see that face.” One of his hands seizes my chin, yanking it down harshly so I am forced to look at his horrid face. His eyes are nearly popping out of his head as he devours my body with them.

An overwhelming urge to vomit washes through me and I have to do everything in my power not to retch as he reaches for the bandages wrapped around my chest. The last thing I want are his hands on me. I know I have no other choice. 

_ Now or never, _ I think, stretching again to wrap my hand around the sword. It slides free of the scabbard as I swing my arm down towards him, the blade slicing cleanly through his robes and into the skin of his chest. Blood covers the blade and wells up from the slash, dripping off of him and onto my torso. I’m so surprised I actually cut someone, that I don’t know what else to do.

“You’ll pay for that,” Lord Juami promises, using my momentary shock to smash both my hands into the floor, knocking the blade from the one still holding it. He brings his face close to mine, then licks a line up the side of my face. He grins menacingly. “I like them feisty.”

_ I hate him. _ I hate him for doing this to me. I hate myself for letting it happen. I briefly wonder if continuing to fight will somehow get him to kill me instead. 

Lord Juami leans in close again and I ready myself to bite whichever part of his face gets close enough.

A loud crash sounds through the room. I watch Lord Juami’s eyes widen a fraction before rolling back into his head as he slumps down on top of me, unconscious. Shards of pottery land around us. The room is eerily silent.

I look towards the door and Lord Hideyoshi is standing there, arm still extended as if he’s thrown something. There is a vase in his other hand, but he tosses it aside easily and runs to me. Another smashing noise echoes through the room as the second container shatters. He pushes Lord Juami’s body off of me and pulls me into his lap, arms wrapping around me in a fierce embrace.

“Tori,” he whispers quietly, gently stroking my hair. “Are you alright?”

Of course I’m not alright, but I want to tell him that I am. However, no matter how hard I try to say something, I can’t seem to form the words. I am shaking violently, my breaths coming in short gasps. I can’t breathe. The ache in my throat engulfs me as I start sobbing anew, burying my face into the crook of his neck to hide my tears.

He squeezes me a little tighter, mumbling soothing words as he rubs my back methodically. “Calm down, it’s okay. You’re okay now. Just breathe.”

After a few minutes, it becomes a little easier. I pull in a deep breath, releasing it with a shaking sigh as I look over his shoulder. Inuchiyo is there, stunned, standing completely still in the open door.

“Inu...chiyo…” His name rasps from my throat so quietly, I doubt he can hear it. Regardless, the second my eyes meet his, he walks slowly towards me, expression devastated. He sinks to his knees beside Lord Hideyoshi and I, then wraps the tattered remains of my kimono around my shoulders.

I realize that I’m reaching for him, but I also don’t want to leave the safety of Lord Hideyoshi arms. Inuchiyo sees my struggle and scooches closer to us, wrapping an arm around my waist. The two of them share a tense look, but do not speak.

A few moments later, we hear footsteps and raised voices in the hall. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Lord Nobunaga demands as he appears in the doorway. He sounds absolutely livid, like a demon risen from the depths. His steel grey eyes flash with fury. Lords Mitsuhide and Katsuie are there too, looking into the room with shocked expressions over the daimyo’s shoulder.

Lord Katsuie rushes over to where Lord Juami is lying unconscious among the pieces of vase and picks him up. A pained groan slips from his lips.

The sound is broken by the ringing of a blade as Lord Nobunaga draws his sword. His face is stony.

“Who is responsible for this? I will see them sent to Hell myself.”

A worried look flashes across Lord Mitsuhide’s face and he tries to mitigate the situation. “Milord, wouldn’t it be prudent t-”

“Silence, Mitsuhide,” Lord Nobunaga cuts him off as he wheels around to turn his sword on him. An eerie, terrifying silence blankets the room.

That is until Inuchiyo’s outraged voice breaks it. “That’s my line.” Without even looking, I know which expression is on his face; can imagine the hate in his eyes.

“What?” Lord Nobunaga spits.

“It’s all that perv-”

“Aaaaaaahhh,” Lord Hideyoshi says loudly over Inuchiyo. “No, Lord Nobunaga, it was me.” I gasp and look up at him in shock, but his gaze is focused over my head.

“What is the meaning of this, Hideyoshi?”

Raking a hand through his hair, Lord Hideyoshi plasters a smile on his face. “Oh, you’ll never believe it, milord. I was helping Lord Juami move this vase, you see, but I tripped and knocked right into him! It just so happens that the vase, uh, collided with his head on the way down, that’s all. Do forgive me, milord.” He shifts me into Inuchiyo’s arms so that he can sink into a deep bow at Lord Nobunaga’s feet.

The daimyo looks around the room in total silence. I watch as his eyes skate over the broken vases, the bloodied sword (given to me by Lord Nobunaga himself), my destroyed clothing, and come to a rest on Lord Juami. Lord Hideyoshi and Inuchiyo exchange a melancholy look that melts the smile right off of his face. The fire in Inuchiyo’s eyes switches from rage to determination.

“Hideyoshi. If you are telling the truth, do explain why Lord Juami has obviously been cut by a blade?” Though he doesn’t mention it, I’m certain he’s noticed the bleeding bite mark on his hand, too.

“Oh, no… not a blade, milord. Just a... piece of va-”

“And Yahiko, it appears you have much to tell us as well. Such as why you’ve hidden your gender from us.” He gestures at me vaguely with the tip of his sword, drawing everyone’s attention to my exposed chest. I feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment as I curl in on myself, trying to pull the tattered garment tighter around my shoulders. “Were you trying to seduce Juami? Or perhaps you are a spy.”

_ A spy?! _ I feel a cold sweat break out across my body and I start to tremble again. A despairing wail builds up in my throat. I keep it contained, but I can tell I’ve released a high-pitched whine anyways from the look Inuchiyo gives me. The bloodlust is so clear in Lord Nobunaga’s eyes. It won’t matter what any of us say, I’m as good as dead. 

I’m prepared to throw myself at his feet and beg for forgiveness anyways, but Inuchiyo shifts me from his arms to the floor. He stands up and steps effortlessly in front of me, looking Lord Nobunaga right in the eyes as he says, “I did it.”

“What did you say?”

“I did all of it,” Inuchiyo replies forcefully. He bends down and picks up the sword, offering it to Lord Nobunaga, whose eyes narrow and flick over to me before looking at the sword again. Inuchiyo drops to his knees, shards of pottery crunching beneath them. “If you seek my death for this, milord, you shall have it,” he says evenly, his violet eyes unwavering. 

“Don’t!” It slips from my lips before I can stop it.

“Shhhh,” Lord Hideyoshi whispers, drawing me back towards him. “There’s nothing you can do for him now.” He sounds sad, the words heavy with resignation.

The cruelty of the situation makes my tears fall again. I was the one that attacked Lord Juami; if anything, I should be the one punished. But I know they won’t listen to me, or the fact that he brought it upon himself. In this world of war and death, when we’re all victim to the whims of the ruthless daimyo before us, there is nothing I can do but watch as they take the head from my best friend.

How could I let this happen? How could I have been so stupid… to come to Lord Juami’s room alone when I knew he had bad intentions?

Lord Nobunaga wraps Inuchiyo’s hand around the hilt of the short sword, then lines his own katana up against his throat. I watch a droplet of blood well up around the blade and run a bright red line down Inuchiyo’s neck.

“I’ll make it quick, Toshiie.”

_ No! Please! _

Before I make the conscious decision to move, I rip myself from Lord Hideyoshi’s grasp and force myself in front of Lord Nobunaga’s blade, pushing Inuchiyo out of the way. I pay no mind to my state of dress or the stinging feeling on my arm. This is my fault. I can't let Inuchiyo die for me.

“Please, milord!” I beg, forehead on the tatami floor. I don’t know what else I can do. 

Then Lord Katsuie falls to his knees beside me, shielding Inuchiyo from view. His pleas join mine. “Please, milord! Have mercy!”

Lord Hideyoshi follows us. “Please spare him, milord.”

The entire room is breathless.

“Milord,” Lord Mitsuhide appeals to him quietly as well. We wait with bated breath.

“Hmph,” Lord Nobunaga huffs. “I’m tired of this.” He returns his sword to its scabbard. “Toshiie, never show your face here again.” He spins on his heel and leaves the room quickly, his decree hanging heavily in the air around us.

\--

The rest of the day is incredibly busy. Now that everyone knows I’m a woman, they of course won’t let me continue sharing a room with Lord Hideyoshi. I pack up all my things and move them into the maids’ quarters until they can decide what to do with me.

Inuchiyo has been ordered to leave in the middle of the night. All the retainers have been forbidden to see him off, including me. I lay in my bedding, listening to the deep breathing of the maids around me, but cannot find a wink of sleep. I know that I’ll see him again. As soon as I can go back to Kyoto, I’ll find some way to speak to him.

I toss and turn for what feels like hours, my mind furiously running through terrible thoughts and scenarios. It doesn’t matter which way I lay, I know I won’t be able to rest. Finally, I can’t stand it any longer. I throw off my covers and slip silently from the room, careful not to wake any of the others. The hallways are dark and quiet, so I easily sneak through them and out towards the front gate unseen.

Two figures are there; Inuchiyo and Lord Hideyoshi. They appear to be talking quietly, a laugh occasionally escaping from one of their lips.

On light feet, I try to approach them discreetly, but the crunching rocks crunching still give me away. They both turn at the noise and when they see that it’s me, they both give the same, warm smile.

“So they got you out here too?” Inuchiyo asks, clearly waiting for me to join them.

“Yeah, Tori, you’re late!” Lord Hideyoshi teases, his smile turning coy.

Even though the two of them seem happy despite the situation, I can’t help the feelings of guilt washing over me.

“I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t tell you,” I start, bowing to them both to hide the wobble of my chin. “I’m so, so sorry that this happened because of me! Thank you both for saving me!” My words catch in my throat, coming out cracked.

Inuchiyo grabs my arm and pulls me back up. “Well, I botched it pretty badly.” He’s still smiling.

“He’s not wrong,” Lord Hideyoshi jumps in, sticking his tongue out at Inuchiyo. “But there’s no way either of us could have gotten you out on our own.” They exchange a wry look that melts my heart.  _ I knew they actually liked each other. _

“Guess I’m out of here,” Inuchiyo says, giving us both a pat on the shoulder and turning towards the gate.

Panic flashes through me and I reach out to catch his sleeve. “Inuchiyo, wait! Will you go back to Kyoto?”

“Eh, maybe. I do have a magistrate to throttle to death,” he jokes. I’m looking at him with pleading eyes, begging him to forgive me, even though I know he already has. He reaches out to ruffle my hair. Although the movement is familiar, the gentle caress he strokes down my cheek is not. “Don’t look at me like that. Knowing you’re safe is all that matters.” My cheeks heat up under his tender gaze. “Hideyoshi, take care of her.” The words are almost cold as he turns away from me to fix a frosty glare upon the burnet beside us.

I gasp in surprise. Inuchiyo has never asked someone else to take care of me. Ever.

Then he heads through the gates. My knees are locked together as I feel my heart breaking.

“Leave it to me, Toshiie.”

Lord Hideyoshi’s call makes Inuchiyo whirl around, eyes wide with shock. Then he grins at the other man. “Now? Now you can call me Inuchiyo.”

This time, when he turns around and marches into the trees, Inuchiyo doesn’t look back. The clacking of his wooden sandals is the only sound echoing through the quiet of the night as the darkness swallows him up. And then there is nothing. A cool breeze whispers through the trees, blowing my hair into my face. 

“Come on, Tori. Let’s head back inside,” Lord Hideyoshi suggests, voice full of kindness. I feel him wrap an arm around my shoulders as he murmurs, “It’s only going to get colder out here.”

I barely register the words or his closeness. Instead, I keep staring down the road after Inuchiyo, unbelieving.  _ He just left me. _ Not a single word about the unfairness of it all, a smile on his face, leaving me to the protection of another man. I can’t believe it.

“Hey, it’ll be alright,” Lord Hideyoshi whispers, reaching out to stroke my hair, so similar to the way Inuchiyo had just minutes earlier. I turn to look at him, my eyes stinging with unshed tears. “You did great,” he says earnestly, his touch lingering for just a moment longer before the compassion in his gaze turns serious. “But now you have to think about what you’re going to do with yourself.”

At first I’m confused, not understanding what he means. Then I remember everything that happened this morning, in front of Lord Nobunaga, no less. Getting out of this mess isn’t going to be easy. In fact, the reality of the situation hits me harshly, filling me with anxious dread. There’s no way I’m getting out of this unscathed. 

_ Worst comes to worst… _

“Seppuku,” I breathe out, almost unintelligible.

Lord Hideyoshi hears me anyway. “Yeah, you could try that,” he replies darkly. “I’ll teach you how, don’t worry.”

My eyes widen in fright at his agreement. “You… you’re not serious, are you?” I ask in a hush, colour draining from my face. When Lord Hideyoshi sees my expression, he begins to laugh loudly.

“No, no, I’m sorry. I’m joking!” I tear myself out from under his arm, anger rising in me.

“That wasn’t funny,” I reprimand him, sending a glare his way as I rub my hands up and down my arms for warmth.

“Sorry,” he says again, mischievous grin on his face. Remorse is distinctly lacking in his apology. He winks at me, then turns serious. “I’ll do whatever I can to keep you safe. Promise.” He reaches out and pinches my cheek, so I duck away from his hand. “Come on, such a cute face is wasted looking so depressed. Give me a smile!”

I give him an expressionless look so he knows I’m not impressed by his teasing. With a big sigh, I turn back to the empty gates, hoping Inuchiyo will come back.

_ What if I never see him again? _

Fear grips me again as I think about my father, leaving all those years ago, disappearing from my life, never to return. Suddenly, I cannot just stand there anymore. I take off running down the trail, Lord Hideyoshi’s voice calling out my name behind me.

My heart is screaming for Inuchiyo.  _ I can’t lose him too. _ I have no idea how far I’ve travelled when I come upon a fork in the road. I curse the darkness for masking any traces of footprints. My intuition pushes me towards the path on the right, so I rush down it without a second thought. Pushing myself through the stitch in my side, I run until finally,  _ finally, _ I can see Inuchiyo ahead of me.

I’m moving so urgently I don’t notice the incline become steeper until I’m stumbling over my own feet, careening down the hill uncontrollably.

“Inu.. chi.. yoooooo!” I squeal out, unable to slow my momentum.

He turns around, eyes wide, and manages to brace himself just before I crash into him. His arms wrap around me as we both stagger down the hill a few more steps before coming to a stop, luckily still on our feet and not in the dirt. I squeeze him back desperately.

“What… what are you doing..?” Incuhiyo’s voice sounds a bit strained as he grasps my shoulders and pushes me away from him, holding me at arms length. “Don’t just sneak up on me like that!”

My nose aches from smashing my face into his chest. The slight pain, coupled with my relief at finding him, has my eyes watering for the hundredth time that day. Inuchiyo can see the hurt in my expression and immediately starts inspecting me for injuries.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” The concern is evident in his tone.  _ Great, the first thing I do when I find him is make him worry. _ I groan and roll my eyes at myself. I’m nothing but a burden to him.

“Inuchiyo. I’m so sorry!” I try to convey just how horrible I feel, reaching out to touch his shoulder gently. “It’s all my fault that Lord Nobunaga sent you away,” I wail, feeling disgusting as tears and snot drip down my face. Quickly, I try to wipe it all away with my sleeves before he can notice.

His hand is in my hair again, the feeling so relieving that I lean into his chest, breathing deeply.

“Didn’t you hear anything?” he murmurs, stroking down the back of my head. “I already told you, this is all that shiny-headed, wrinkly, old pervert's fault.” I stutter over his name before he continues. “Hey. You better lighten up right now or you’ll get the tickle torture,” he threatens.

I try to spring away from him, but he’s too quick. The fingers at the back of my head start tickling the nape of my neck as his other arm wraps around me, preventing my escape.

A shriek rips from my throat as I start giggling. I struggle in his hold. “Inuchiyahahahaha stoooop!”

“Not until you smile!”

“I am! I am! Please stop!” I gasp between my laughter, a smile now on my face. The moment he stops tickling me, I try to return fire, fingers reaching up for his neck. He catches on before I can begin my assault, nimbly stepping to the side and dodging my arm until I can no longer reach him. We tease each other a bit before the atmosphere turns serious again. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back soon.” His eyes are so sincere, I can’t help but believe him. “I promise. I’m headed to Old Man Katsuie’s right now actually. Here, this is the place.” He passes me a folded piece of paper. I open it up, turning the drawing in various directions to try and make sense of it.

“What is this supposed to be?”

“A map, obviously,” Inuchiyo replies, a bit disgruntled. I still can’t make heads or tails of it.

“Still can’t draw, eh Inuchiyo?” I tease him, chuckling a little.

“Shut up!” he barks, patting me on the head, then spinning me around and pushing me back up the hill. “Now go on. Go back to the castle.”

Now that I know he’s safe and that I will see him again, I don’t feel quite as weepy or frustrated. I tuck his map into the sleeve of my kimono, then turn around again.

“See you later, Inuchiyo,” I call, giving him a small grin as I take a few backward steps. He gives me a small wave, then heads off in the opposite direction.

The morning sun is just peeking over the top of Kiyosu Castle when I make my way through the gates. Lord Hideyoshi isn’t there to greet me, but as I head back to the maids’ chambers, I feel so much lighter. Tomorrow is a new day and I feel positive that with him and Inuchiyo around, it can only get better from here.


	4. Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori makes new friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't condone domestic violence, I'm just following the stories. Please don't hit people.

It feels as if I have only closed my eyes for a second when I am suddenly shaken awake.

“Pssst, Tori!” Someone is calling to me in a hushed whisper, gently nudging my shoulder.

“Hm? Oh, Lord Hideyoshi?” I’m surprised to see his amber eyes gazing down at me, a soft smile on his face. “Is something wrong?”

“Do you know how to make manju? I heard from Umeko that you’re a good cook.”

I’m still a little disoriented from waking up. “I guess you could say that,” I reply in a murmur, sitting up in my bedding and rubbing the sleep from my eyes. The other maids are still fast asleep, their deep breaths reverberating around the room. It must be quite early. Lord Hideyoshi is looking at me quite intently, that small smile still playing about his lips.

“Come on, there’s something I want you to do.” He reaches out and tousles my hair, to which I squawk indignantly, trying to duck out from under him. I think I hear the words, “ _ So cute _ ,” slip out as he stands from his squat, offering me a hand to help me to my feet. “I’ll wait for you outside,” he says, leaving me to dress quietly.

When I meet him in the corridor, Lord Hideyoshi gives me a radiant grin that shines brighter than the early morning sunlight filtering into the hall. He’s quick to jump into conversation.

“I’m not sure if you’ve heard, but Lord Nobunaga has a notorious sweet tooth,” he tells me, voice still soft. The castle is incredibly quiet, the calls of birds welcoming the morning the only sound other than our feet on the floorboards. 

“So you want me to… make manju for Lord Nobunaga?” I ask around a yawn, following him doggedly towards the kitchen.

“Not quite, but I’ll explain later. Let’s cook first!”

I move about easily, already well versed in the layout. Lord Hideyoshi offers to help and in short order the steamed cakes are ready. We set off down the corridors at a punishing pace. I have to skip every few steps to keep up with his long legs.

We slip out of the castle and come to a stop in front of a small house with a blue roof.

“This is it,” Lord Hideyoshi says cheerfully, stepping forward to knock on the door as I watch on, confused. 

Although we wait for a few seconds, no one comes to the door. “Maybe it’s too early?” I suggest, thinking we should leave and come back later.

“Yeah, maybe,” he replies, then opens the door and moves inside.

“Lord Hideyoshi!” I call out in admonishment.  _ Can he really just let himself inside like that? _ Although apprehensive, I follow him in when he beckons to me.

The home we have entered is immaculately clean. Shelves filled with hundreds of books line the walls and a small tea table sits in the middle of the room. Stacks of books lay in every corner and on every surface available, though neatly arranged. The door to the back room is slightly ajar and I can see a man inside, sitting on his knees in front of a writing desk, completely immersed in the text he’s reading.

“I knew he’d be in here,” Lord Hideyoshi says with a nudge of his elbow and a smirk. The man doesn’t even flinch at his voice. “Wait here,” he murmurs, then sneaks up behind him, incredibly quietly, before snatching the book right out of his hands.

“What are you doing?!” The man whirls around immediately, his blue hair falling into his eyes from how quickly he turned. He levels a fierce glare upon Lord Hideyoshi, but it softens the moment he recognizes him. “Oh, Hideyoshi, it’s just you.”

“Someone could rob you blind and you wouldn’t even notice,” Lord Hideyoshi teases, chuckling lightly.

“It’s fine. I have nothing a thief would consider worth stealing anyways,” the blue-haired man shrugged. “What are you doing here?”

Lord Hideyoshi looks back at me, then to the man. “Tori, this is Ishida Mitsunari.”

“It’s nice to meet you,” I say, giving a small bow. “I am Tori.”

Despite the introduction, Lord Mitsunari does not even look in my direction.  _ Maybe he’s upset that we just walked into his house uninvited? _

“Do you mind?” Lord Hideyoshi asks, gesturing to the bundle I’m still holding. I pass him the bundle and he sets it on the small table before taking a seat on the tatami. “A gift from the outside,” he declares magnanimously. “Eat.”

“Caring as always,” Lord Mitsunari acknowledges as he moves into the main room. “I suppose I should make some tea.”

Lord Hideyoshi stops him with a, “Nah, we’re good,” and a tug on the sleeve. “Besides, look at these babies.” He gestures grandly at the manju on the table as he unwraps the cloth around them. Lord Mitsunari looks absolutely delighted. He grabs one of the confections and finishes it in just two bites. “I want this girl to work in the castle,” Lord Hideyoshi tells him, motioning towards me. “Will you help me?”

Still, Lord Mitsunari will not look at me. He gives Lord Hideyoshi a stern glare as he proclaims, “The only one who has earned anything from me is you. She has done nothing for me. I have no reason to help her.” I’m astonished at his frankness. His response is rather rude, even if it is accurate.

Lord Hideyoshi sighs heavily at his ruthless response.  _ I guess he’s one of Lord Hideyoshi’s retainers _ , I assume based on their conversation. As we sit in relative silence, Lord Mitsunari devours another cake.

“Those manju are really good, aren’t they?” Lord Hideyoshi asks, that mischievous twinkle back in his eyes.

“Yeah.” The reply is wary.

“Well, they’re hers. She made them for you.” Lord Mitsunari freezes, yet another confection halfway to his mouth. His wide eyes finally slide over to look at me, then his eyebrows knit together and he releases a put-upon sigh. He drops the manju in his hand as if he’s been burnt by it.

“Got me again.” He sounds defeated. “I will... do enough to account for the two that I’ve eaten. No more.” The reluctance in his voice is very apparent.

“So, you got any books on rare desserts?” Lord Hideyoshi asks brightly.

Without even looking, Lord Mitsunari retorts, “Second shelf from the right, third row down.” He is eyeing the remaining manju wistfully, though he does not take another. “There are five.”

I look at him in astonishment.  _ Does he really know where every single one of his books is? _ Whatever Lord Hideyoshi did to earn the loyalty of this man must have been admirable.

“Alright, let’s get cooking!” Both Lord Mitsunari and I look over to the shelves, where Lord Hideyoshi is now standing and flipping through one of the books. It is incredibly thick for a cookbook and I can tell from the writing engraved on the front that it’s contents are of overseas delicacies. “Hey, Tori, do we have everything to make any of these?”

I join Lord Hideyoshi and peer around his shoulder to scan the recipes he is flipping through. He finds an interesting one and points it out excitedly. It sounds relatively easy and once we are certain we have the required ingredients, we set off for the kitchen once again. For some reason, Lord Mitsunari follows us. 

“Why do you always drag me into your stupid plans?” he whines. Our entire walk there is sullied by Lord Mitsunari’s complaints.

“You’re supposed to be thanking her,” Lord Hideyoshi reminds him. An annoyed expression crosses the blue-haired man’s face.

“What are we making then?” His voice is chilly, but at least it’s not another gripe.

I set to work quickly, rolling up my sleeves and gathering the necessary items detailed in the book.

“It’s a European dessert!” Lord Hideyoshi tells him enthusiastically. He watches me work with boyish delight, seeming impressed by how comfortable I am. “Have you cooked foreign foods before?”

“Yes, a few actually.” I have to duck my head to hide my blush when he starts singing my praises.

Lord Mitsunari is having none of it. “Why are you sticking your neck out for this flat-chested girl?” he demands harshly.

_ Flat-chested!? Of all the things he could comment on, that’s the insult he chooses? _ I whirl around, ready to tear into him, but stop myself before the words can come out when I remember he  _ has _ just helped me. Lord Hideyoshi is grinning at the indignation I know is present on my face, so I spin back around and continue working on the dessert.

“Ehh… a promise between men, I guess?” he replies vaguely to Lord Mitsunari.

“A man I know?” he questions, eyebrows drawing together and knitting into a scowl. 

I’m so confused by their relationship.  _ Lord Mitsunari is one of his retainers, isn’t he? _ But the loyalty he shows for his lord seems to run even deeper. I can feel his cold eyes on me every time I speak to Lord Hideyoshi, as if he is offended I even dare to do so.

Though I’m certain Lord Hideyoshi has heard the question, he ignores it and continues watching over me while I cook.

As we put the finishing touches on the dessert, the other maids start to filter into the kitchen. One of them stops on her way by to let me know that Lord Nobunaga has summoned me. I share an uneasy glance with Lord Hideyoshi before the two of us set off for the daimyo’s study. Lord Mitsunari returns to his reading.

We announce ourselves at the sliding door and Lord Nobunaga’s chilled voice beckons us to, “Enter.”

The moment I step into the room, his gunmetal eyes are fixed on me, just as frosty as they were the day before. The stony look has ice creeping down my spine and terror coiling in my stomach. He would have killed Inuchiyo yesterday, if left to his own devices. My feet are rooted to the floor.

“Pardon me, milord,” Lord Hideyoshi says, taking the European dessert from my hands and presenting it to Lord Nobunaga.

“What is this?” His gaze finally leaves me to take in the dish in front of him.

“Castella, milord,” I reply, voice barely above a whisper. I take a few more tentative steps into the room. “A honey cake popular in the west.” 

At the sound of my voice, his eyes flick up to me again. “You will tell me your real name. Then we will speak,” the order rings with authority.

I’m so frightened that once he knows my name, he will make me pay for deceiving him. I look to Lord Hideyoshi for guidance, but he is staring straight ahead at the daimyo. A beseeching glance sent towards Lord Mitsuhide yields nothing. I cannot let Inuchiyo’s sacrifice be in vain.

“I am… Hasegawa Tori, milord.” My voice is shaking as much as my hands.

“Tori, is it.” Although the words should be a question, there is no inflection, only steel.

Dropping to my knees in front of him, I grovel at his feet, hands pressed into the tatami so forcefully it stops their trembling.

“Please forgive me for disguising myself as a man, Lord Nobunaga. I beg you. Please!”

I do not look up, but I hear Lord Hideyoshi fall to his knees beside me, assuming his own deep bow. “Milord. Please listen to her. She has her reasons for the deception.”

Silence lays heavy over the room as we hold our breath. 

“I do not care for her reasons.”

The now familiar feeling of despair washes over me for what feels like the hundredth time since arriving at Kiyosu. My hands are now pattering lightly on the tatami as I am unable to contain the tremors rocking through my body. The corners of my eyes sting as I hold back tears.

Lord Hideyoshi stammers out a, “But she-” before Lord Nobunaga cuts him off.

“Tori will no longer serve as my poison taster. She shall cook for me.”

“Milord, please be merci-... huh?” 

My mind is blank. It takes a few moments to sort through the words. 

“You want me to be your cook?” I stammer out in surprise, finally raising my head. Lord Hideyoshi looks just as confused as I feel, but Lord Mitsuhide appears to be restraining a small smile. The corner of his mouth twitches a few times before he schools his face back into indifference. Lord Nobunaga reaches for the castella, taking a bite and savouring it before he continues.

“I have sent Juami back to where he belongs.” The words are succinct and accompanied by a devilish grin. “I expect dessert with every meal,” he adds. Dismissal is clear in his tone, so Lord Hideyoshi and I leave quickly, gratitude upon our lips.

Once we’re safely away from the volatile daimyo, I try to thank Lord Hideyoshi for everything.

“Don’t thank me, thank Lord Nobunaga! Although he didn’t say so directly, I think he kicked Lord Juami out because of what he tried with you.”

“You really think he would do that?” I ask in disbelief.

“He may need to work on his manners, but Lord Nobunaga really does care about people, you know.” I can tell from his voice that he deeply admires his lord. I’m sure Inuchiyo feels the same way. It would be so much better for him if he could return. A pang of guilt shoots through me and I wish fervently that there was something I could do.

A sudden thought stops me in my tracks right in the middle of the hall. Lord Hideyoshi looks over his shoulder, slightly concerned, eyes questioning. Neither of us are paying attention as a man with lanky, dark hair rounds the corner and crashes into me.

“Watch it!” he cries, as if it’s my fault.

“Hey, come on, it was an accident,” Lord Hideyoshi says calmly as he steps in between us.

The man glares fiercely at him. “Who’s she?” he demands, jutting his chin in my direction. “A new maid or your mistress?” He leans around Lord Hideyoshi to fix his scowl upon me instead. “Way to sleep your way to the top, peasant girl.” The ‘p’ in peasant pops as he hisses the words, droplets of spittle flying into my face and making me recoil.

_ What did you just say to me? _ Scornful rage rises up and I want to lash out at him, but Lord Hideyoshi beats me to it. 

“This is Tori. She’s pretty cute, right?” He flashes the rude, angry man one of his smiles, expertly concealing any other emotions. “But keep your hands off, yeah?”

The man scoffs at the implication and shoves past us, his shoulder knocking me off balance as he goes.

“Lord Hideyoshi, thank you so much,” I say anew. “You’ve defended me yet again.”

He turns to look at me, his smile turning shy. “You’re going to make me blush if you keep saying things like that.” We’re standing incredibly close together. So close that I can see the light pink dusting his high cheekbones. My heart is racing. “Well, you’re officially mine!” And now it’s stopped altogether. All I can do is stare at him. Lord Hideyoshi clears his throat and takes a step back, one of his hands rubbing the back of his neck. “Lord Nobunaga agreed to let you stay on as my retainer, on top of being his cook. He even gave you the room next to mine.”

“Your retainer…?” The distance between us helps clear my head. “Like Lord Mitsunari?”

“Yup! Inuchiyo is going to be so jealous when he finds out.” There’s that twinkle lighting up his eyes again. “Maybe we should go visit him soon?” he recommends, giving me a glowing smile.

The suggestion reminds me why I stopped earlier.

“If I’m Lord Nobunaga’s personal chef, does that mean I can use the kitchen whenever I like now?”

Lord Hideyoshi looks at me, intrigued. “Of course. And everything in it too!”

Hope and excitement rush through my veins, passion igniting in them as I formulate a plan.

I follow Lord Hideyoshi around for most of the day, still learning my responsibilities as one of his retainers and only leaving his side when I have to help in the kitchen. After lunch, I head out to the garden where I see my lord and a tall man with long green hair conversing seriously. Just as I’m about to approach, Lord Hideyoshi leaves at a quick pace. When I make to follow him, I am stopped by the harsh coughing of the man he was speaking with. He doubles over, hands braced on his knees.

“Are you alright?” I ask him, concern heavy in my tone.

The man just glares at me, then hisses, “Stay away from me! This is the worst…” the last part is quiet, said to himself, then he starts hacking again.

“Please, wait here,” I implore him before dashing off to the kitchen without waiting for a response. When I return, he is where I left him, still coughing painfully. I hand him a cup of tea that I made from medicinal herbs that act as decongestants. He looks at it disdainfully before taking a large sip.

“How dare you…” He sounds furious, but I am pleased to note that his coughing has stopped immediately. Despite his annoyance, he drains the rest of the cup and thrusts it back at me. “Terrible stuff, that is.” He wipes his mouth roughly with the back of his hand.

“Here.” I offer him a flask of lozenges I made from honey and daikon. He gives me a disconcerted look, so I explain that, “They’re good for sore throats.”

Drawing it up to his face, he sniffs the flask and makes an affronted face. “I’d rather not.”

“But why?” 

“We’ve only just met. Why would you offer me something made with such care, if not to poison me?” He eyes me suspiciously.

“I would never!” I cry out, rather offended. “Besides, you’ve already had the tea. What if I had poisoned that?” Irritated by his distrust, I grab one of the candies and pop it in my mouth. “I’m only trying to help you.”

When he sees that I haven’t fallen over dead, his frown deepens. “So you’re just a desperate people-pleaser then.”

_ Who is this guy?! _ Before I can retort with my displeasure, a familiar voice cuts in.

“Hanbei, what are you doing?” Lord Mitsunari asks. When the green haired man, Lord Hanbei, looks at him, clearly distraught, he continues, “Hideyoshi is asking for you.” As usual, Lord Mitsunari doesn’t even acknowledge me with a passing glance.

“I’ll be right there,” Lord Hanbei replies, already walking away.

Curiosity gets to me before I can stop it. “You are acquainted with Lord Hideyoshi?” 

Lord Hanbei looks back at me and gives a slight nod. “I serve him.” He takes off after Lord Mitsunari again, but pauses to toss an, “I owe you,” over his shoulder at me. “Also, not a word to Lord Hideyoshi about my cough. Not one word,” he threatens as he leaves.

\--

That night, I remain late in the kitchen after we finish cleaning up from dinner. I bid the other maids goodnight, then get to work on cooking. A huge stack of boxes sit beside me, filled with all of Inuchiyo’s favourite foods; onigiri, steamed vegetables, pickles, ohagi. I put the final box on top of the pile and peer into the hall to check if the coast is clear. The castle is quiet, so I pull out Inuchiyo’s map, pick up all the food, and head out.

I only make it a few steps when a familiar, cheeky voice calls out, “What are you doing out here?” Lord Hideyoshi’s question surprises me and I let out a small squeak. “Don’t think you can get away with everything now that you’re Lord Nobunaga’s cook,” he teases, plucking the lacquered boxes from my hands. I give him a confused look when he falls in step beside me instead of insisting we return to the castle. “Treats for the puppy? If you’re coming with me to visit him, you better hurry up before someone sees you.” He pulls the map from hands, turning it every which way as he attempts to read it. “ _ Does he seriously think this is how maps work? _ ” He murmurs the last under his breath and I try to hold in a giggle.

“He’s never been good at drawing,” I whisper back. We trace my steps from the night before back down the hill. The lateness of the evening is getting to me, especially after barely sleeping last night. I fail to hold back a yawn as we reach the village.

“A real dog could draw better than this!” Lord Hideyoshi slaps the map with the back of his hand, still turning it around and around. “It’s gotta go this way…”

As we walk in circles down the main street, I hear a voice call out pleadingly, “Why are you running from me?” I turn in that direction and can see two shadows in a dark alley nearby, pressed up against a building. My cheeks flush hotly when I realize I’ve stumbled upon some sort of secret tryst.

“Let’s try this way, Tori,” Lord Hideyoshi says, grabbing my hand and dragging me further down the street.

“Just… behave yourself!” I stop in my tracks, my hand pulling from Lord Hideyoshi’s.  _ I know that voice. _ “Get away from me!”

Turning back to the alley and squinting through the dim lighting, I am certain it’s Inuchiyo. A very large woman has her hand to his chest, pushing him back into the wall.

“What in all hells do you think you’re doing?” I screech, already storming down the side street towards the pair.

“Ah! Tori, wait!” Lord Hideyoshi’s request falls on deaf ears.

Inuchiyo and the woman both turn to look at me, eyes comically large. The lack of sleep and irritation from all my uncomfortable encounters today make my mind go blank with rage in an instant. I don’t even feel it when my hand connects hard with Inuchiyo’s cheek. The slap echoes off the walls around us and everyone looks at me in complete shock. It takes a few seconds for the sting to register for both Inuchiyo and I.

“Ooooooowwwwww! Tori?!” Inuchiyo whines, already rubbing at his sore cheek. 

“I leave you alone for one day and you’re already getting handsy in an alley, Inuchiyo?!” I grit the words through my teeth as I shake the pins and needles from my palm.

“Hey, who’s Tori?” the tall woman, who I see has lavender hair, asks in a deep voice. Our eyes meet in confusion.  _ Wait… is she a… man?  _ “Tori… Tori… I’ve heard that name before,” the not-woman says to himself. “Ahhhh!” His sudden scream makes me jump. “I know you! So  _ you’re _ Tori, huh? That girl Inuchiyo has always bee-eeeeghhmph!”

Inuchiyo claps both hands over the man’s mouth, letting out a frantic yell over whatever he was trying to say. “Shut up! Just shut up! Stop blurting out stupid things!” The beautiful man mumbles something indistinguishable against Inuchiyo’s palm. “Not a sound! If you say anything, I’ll send you to your next life!” When he finally bobs his head up and down, Inuchiyo tentatively removes his hands, though he looks ready to jump on him again at a moment’s notice.

“Gahhhh, Inuchiyo, you’re a fiend!”

I can’t take it anymore, butting into the conversation. “Inuchiyo, who’s this?” 

Before he can reply, the purple haired man eagerly answers, “Me? I’m Keiji. Maeda Keiji. Inuchiyo is my uncle.”

“By marriage!” the uncle in question interjects.

“I’ve been dying to meet you, Tori. This one never shuts up about you!” Keiji tilts his head towards Inuchiyo. Then, before I even know what’s happened, I am engulfed in a bone-crushing hug.

“Oh no you don’t, you filthy lush!” Inuchiyo growls, prying Keiji’s arms off of me and whirling him around. “You stay over there!” He gives him a push.

Keiji stumbles sideways, not quite oriented after the spin, and staggers into Lord Hideyoshi, whose mouth is open in astonishment at the impromptu hug. The two collide in an open-mouthed kiss, which Keiji immediately deepens. The boxes in his hands tumble to the ground as Lord Hideyoshi’s eyes open wide in horror.

“W-what?!” I stammer out, bewildered by the turn of events.

“Hey now…” Inuchiyo tries to object, but he sounds resigned.

Lord Hideyoshi flails for a few seconds, trying to escape Keiji’s grasp, but Inuchiyo’s nephew is nearly as large and strong as he is. After a few more seconds of feeble struggling, Lord Hideyoshi seems to relax, his eyes misting over just before he closes them and starts to reciprocate the kiss.

“L-Lord Hideyoshi?” The words squeak out of me, pleadingly. I’m both perturbed and enthralled by the sight before me. Keiji looks like a sloppy kisser from this perspective, but Lord Hideyoshi seems to be a very willing participant. I briefly wonder what it would be like to kiss either of them that way. A dark blush blooms up my neck and over my face.

Inuchiyo coughs awkwardly and chuckles. “My nephew is one hell of a kisser. Watch out for him.” He gives me a meaningful look. “He will make out with anyone. And I mean anyone.”

_ Make out with anyone… like that? _ I look back wistfully at the two still locked in a passionate embrace.  _ Hey, hold on... _

“How do you know he’s such a good kisser, Inuchiyo?” I turn to look at him, a little smirk quirking the corner of my lip. Inuchiyo has been caught red handed. His skin flushes rosy red and he turns away from me.

“Right, no time to stand around here! Let me show you to my place!” He grabs my hand and starts pulling me out of the alley, obviously trying to avoid the conversation. I stammer out a protest, digging my heels in to slow him. “Keiji! Hideyoshi! Get your tongues out of each other’s throats and let’s go!” 

“Inuchiyo wait!” I somehow manage to tear my hand from his grasp, stopping to pick up the food. When he realizes I need help, Inuchiyo returns to gather the remaining boxes. By the time we grab them all, the other two have sorted themselves out. A smug looking Keiji leads the way out of the alley, while a mindless Lord Hideyoshi stumbles along behind us.

We arrive at Lord Katsuie’s house moments later, in the opposite direction Lord Hideyoshi has tried to take us. The owner isn’t home.

Settling down on the tatami, I set to work checking that the food isn’t destroyed.

“How long you plan on rocking in that corner, Hideyoshi?” Inuchiyo asks with a pointed look. When I glance over, Lord Hideyoshi is indeed tottering back and forth, arms wrapped around his knees and a wince on his face.

“Was it really that bad?” Keiji whines, seeming hurt by the other man’s obvious discomfort. “It was only a little kiss.”

“I don’t think it being bad was the issue,” I whisper to Keiji quietly, giving him a sly grin and causing him to perk up significantly.

“More importantly, Tori, did you bring all this for me?” Inuchiyo looks incredibly pleased with himself, his violet eyes overflowing with happiness.

“Yup! I made it all myself.”

Keiji’s expression lights up when he realizes the boxes are full of food. “Your cooking looks amazing,” he breathes, reaching for an onigiri.

“Hey, Keiji. I’m telling you now: all of this is mine.” The threat is obvious in Inuchiyo’s tone of voice.

“Mhmmm, I know,” Keiji replies through a mouth full of rice. He lets out a rather obscene moan of pleasure, already reaching for more.

“Hey! Keep your hands off my ohagi, you filthy bastard!” Inuchiyo raps his chopsticks over Keiji’s knuckles, but it doesn’t deter him.

“Mmmm, so good.” The words coming out of his mouth are getting harder to hear around all the food in it.

“Of course it is! Tori’s ohagi are the best there is!”

I giggle to myself as the two become embroiled in an eating contest. Inuchiyo can’t get Keiji to stop stealing his food, so he is determined to eat as much of it as possible before his nephew can. When they’ve eaten almost every last piece of food (an intense battle was fought over the final ohagi, ending with Keiji’s hand nearly being impaled by Inuchiyo’s chopstick), the two tell me about how they know each other.

It seems that they were childhood friends before Inuchiyo came to Kyoto; partners in crime, constantly getting each other into trouble.

“So when I heard that Lord Nobunaga’s ranks were a meritocracy, I decided to see if I could fit in over here. Lo and behold, Inuchiyo turned up in my life again!” 

Inuchiyo looks at him in confusion. “Why are you looking for somewhere to fit in? You already have a place, as Lord of the Maeda clan.”

“I don’t care about being the heir,” Keiji wails. “You go be heir.”

“It’s not my place to decide,” Inuchiyo replies stonily. “It’s not where I belong anyways. First, I have to keep an eye on her.” He looks at me with warm, gentle eyes and my heart melts a little at the expression. It leaves me unsettled. He’s always saying things like that, always has, but it usually doesn’t make my heart skip a beat like it just did.

Keiji cuts through the subtle tension he didn’t pick up on. “Well, yeah, but Nobunaga threw you out of the castle. Why don’t you just swallow your pride and go home?”

“Shut it,” Inuchiyo barks back. “I’ll be back in the clan before you know it.” There is a resolve in him I’ve only seen once before, when he was at the tip of Lord Nobunaga’s blade.

“Got an idea of how to do that?” 

“Yeah, same as yours. You’re the one who mentioned the meritocracy.”

“Oh, so you’re going to prove your skills on the battlefield to get back into his good graces?”

I jump in after watching them banter back and forth. “Is it really that simple?”

“Yeah, he’ll be fine,” Keiji replies.

“Better than fine!” 

“Are you serious about this?” The three of us startle when Lord Hideyoshi joins the conversation.  _ I had forgotten he was here. _ He leans over me, bracing himself on my shoulder casually, as he reaches for the last remaining onigiri and starts munching it. “If yes, I’ve got an idea.”

“Yeah, well, good for you.” Inuchiyo looks away, a little wrinkle between his brows. “ _ I’m _ going to prove myself. I don’t need your help. Or anyone’s.”

Lord Hideyoshi hums noncommittally, nodding his head as he picks over the meagre scraps of leftover vegetables. “Alright then, have fun.” He shrugs his shoulders and takes my hand, giving me a meaningful look. “So Tori, should we be getting back?” 

Though I hesitate, not yet wanting to leave Inuchiyo, I let Lord Hideyoshi pull me to my feet.

“Don’t think you can just touch her like that!” My guard dog is pushing to a stand, already pissed.

Lord Hideyoshi sticks his tongue out at him playfully. “We’ll be waiting to see you back at the castle, Toshiie!” He tugs me along behind him as we make for the exit.

“Get back here, you bastard!” I look back at Inuchiyo, who’s halfway to the door, hair in disarray and fists clenched, and give him an apologetic wince. “Tori! Don’t you dare let him make a move on you while I’m gone! Got it?!” 

“My, my… such a noisy little puppy,” Lord Hideyoshi teases, giving my hand a squeeze while I titter.

“Oh! There’s still pickles left!”

“Hey! Keiji! Leave some for me!”

The Maedas’ voices follow us out the door as the two of us escape, collapsing into laughter. Lord Hideyoshi throws me another of his smiles as we set off towards the castle.

I’m so distracted and anxious considering everything that could possibly go wrong with Inuchiyo’s plan, that I don’t even notice I hold Lord Hideyoshi’s hand the entire way home.


	5. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is looming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Mild depictions of battle violence

As the days go on, I spend more and more time in the kitchen. The Clan is preparing for a large battle, the one Inuchiyo plans to redeem himself in, so I’m constantly putting together feasts and bringing tea with desserts to war councils. The atmosphere in the castle is high-strung; tense with both energy and gravity. Retainers train more fervently and I frequently come across them deep in serious conversation.

Lord Hideyoshi is often called away to meetings. Although I am not asked to attend them, I am usually the one to deliver Lord Nobunaga his snacks. Between my duties as his retainer and the discussions I overhear, I know that Lord Hideyoshi has been negotiating a change of support with local warlords in Mino to aid Lord Nobunaga in his campaign against the Saito.

The looming war hangs heavily over us all. I’m constantly worried that they will all be called away at any second. Sleeping is difficult. I sit up most of the night worried for Inuchiyo and Lord Hideyoshi, praying for their success and safe return. The lack of rest causes me to start losing myself in the fog of thought for increasingly long periods of time, the anxiety consuming.

Umeko pulls me out of one of these dazes, asking after the dough I have clearly overworked. The water for the tea has nearly boiled off. I have to start it all again.

I rush from the kitchen and down the halls, trying to get to the study as fast as possible while losing the least amount of water from the pot. An older gentleman is hobbling down the corridor in the opposite direction looking incredibly lost.

_ You’re already late. Someone else can help him _ , I tell myself, trying to avoid eye contact to save myself from guilt. I slide past him quickly, holding my breath, but let it out on a troubled sigh when I hear him ask, “Excuse me, miss?”

Plastering on a smile, I spin around and greet him quickly. “How can I help you?” 

“Could you direct me to the nearest restroom?” He looks so hopeful that I can’t refuse. After I’ve listed off the directions for a fifth time and he’s still unable to recite them correctly, I acknowledge they may be too complicated for him to remember. Resignedly, I accept that Lord Nobunaga will not be getting his afternoon tea anytime soon.

“Please, allow me to show you the way.” I weave through the halls at a much more sedate pace as the older man follows behind me, his cane knocking along the floor with each step. He thanks me graciously for the help. Once I’ve returned him to the guest room he is staying in, I head for the kitchen to reheat the water before dropping everything off.

We prepare a small feast for the few visiting guests we have, at which I see the older gentleman I helped earlier today sitting at the head of the table. He compliments the food greatly, speaking of his excitement to join Lord Nobunaga’s ranks. I’m just setting his dessert out for him, smiling as I listen to him laugh at his conversation with Lord Katsuie, when the doors to the Main Hall swing open and Lord Hideyoshi walks in wearing an incredibly stern expression.

“Thank you all for waiting.” His face is much paler than normal. I sit up a little straighter as I finish serving the man his cake, then focus my attention on Lord Hideyoshi. He looks right at the man I am serving, then says, “Osawa, Milord Nobunaga has spoken. He will forgive your initial betrayal and your return to the Oda… However, you must show your loyalty by seppuku. Tonight.” The room falls completely silent by the last word.

_ Seppuku? But why? _ My confusion must show clearly on my face, for Lord Hideyoshi answers that very question.

“He says there’s ‘no taming a tiger’,” he mumbles, shooting the man a significant look.

I glance at the older gentleman seeing none of the feline features Lord Nobunaga is so wary of. Surely this man cannot be Osawa Jirozaemon, The Tiger of Unuma. He is much too mild natured to be the great warlord that Lord Hideyoshi has been negotiating with.

“I’m afraid I cannot obey that order,” Osawa says gently. Although he doesn’t move, Lord Hideyoshi reaches for the hilt of his sword. “There’s no reason to treat me this way.” 

I look at Lord Hideyoshi pleadingly and watch the frown on his face deepen as his hand tightens on the grip. “Sorry, it’s my lord’s orders. Nothing personal.”

Lord Osawa will not be able to get away, not with his bad leg.  _ There has to be something I can do.  _

The next thing I know, I’m surging to my feet, pulling Lord Osawa up with me.

“Take me as a hostage and run. Please.” I grasp a hold of his arm when he looks like he will refuse. “Please hurry!” 

“Miss, don’t be ridiculous!”

“But you’re going to die!” My voice cracks as I try to restrain it to a whisper, tugging on his sleeve.

Lord Hideyoshi laughs loudly, startling me into a stunned silence. “I always knew you were funny, Tori.” He draws his blade smoothly, not a moment of hesitation. 

“L-lord Hideyoshi?” I stammer out. He smiles maliciously at my flinch when his glimmering eyes meet mine. I hold his gaze, prey to the fire burning behind it, certain that if I so much as blink he will set upon me at once. A few moments pass, then the flames seem to leech from him until he looks almost wounded.

“I didn’t bring him all the way here just to kill him, you know.” He returns his sword to its scabbard.

_ Of course.  _ Of course, Lord Hideyoshi wouldn’t just kill someone like that. A flash of regret and embarrassment rushes through me when I realize how terrified I was.

“What are you going to do then?” Osawa asks. We watch on in confusion as Lord Hideyoshi removes his sword altogether and sets it aside on the tatami.

“Take me as hostage instead,” he offers. Apparently my efforts to keep quiet were useless. “I can’t just let you walk out of here, but if you were to force that guard to let you escape, well…” Lord Hideyoshi motions to the guard beside the door, who is watching on with a bored expression. “Come on, I’ll show you out.”

The two exit the hall side by side. 

I learn later that Lord Hideyoshi has offered to fortify Sunomata castle as punishment for letting Osawa go. Over the next week, he works with Lords Mitsunari and Hanbei to stock the castle for the battle. It seems the only thing left to do is ensure the Oda Clan will have safe passage across the Kiso River. 

For some reason that I don’t fully understand, Lord Hideyoshi decides I am the ideal retainer to take with him for these negotiations.

I still haven’t learned how to ride a horse, so I once again find myself nuzzled comfortably in front of Lord Hideyoshi on his. The ride is a short one, especially compared to my multi-day trip from Kyoto, but still takes the better part of the morning. 

At first, everything is fine, but I find myself feeling increasingly awkward as we go. It is completely different from the previous time we shared a horse, when adrenaline had been coursing through my veins along with the terror of battle. There is no danger this time, no urgency. Just the two of us, pressed up against each other so closely that I can feel his every shift and his heart beating strongly against my back. His thighs are gently squeezing my hips, one arm wrapped around my waist to pull me back against him while the other holds the reins. 

“Not used to riding horses?” Lord Hideyoshi asks me softly, his voice right at my ear. I tremble when his lip accidentally drags up the shell of it. 

“Huh?” I must be blushing furiously with how warm my skin feels. The low rumble of his laughter shaking around me tells me he’s noticed too.

“You’re more restless.” Shudders course through me again as his voice resonates against my skin.

“W-well... It’s only my second time on a horse.” I stammer out the excuse, but my quavering voice is undeniable. He chuckles again.

“Let me know if you’re not feeling well,” he murmurs, giving me a little squeeze before leaning back. I breathe out a sigh of relief once there is some distance between us and try to relax for the rest of the ride.

To my surprise, we arrive at Unuma Castle in the early afternoon and are shown to the Main Hall. Lord Osawa attends to us quickly, thankful for our help the other day. He brings a man named Hachisuka Koroku, the Lord of the Kawanami-shu warriors and man controlling the water transport, to meet with Lord Hideyoshi. It seems the Tiger of Unuma is as resourceful as we were hoping. The negotiations are completed quickly and the Kiso River successfully secured for Lord Nobunaga’s plans. Lord Osawa presents me with an absurdly beautiful bolt of fabric that I try to refuse, but all three men are insistent I take. A humble feast is set out and enjoyed before we head out for Kiyosu.

The ride home feels slightly less charged, the sun beginning to set as we approach the castle. The evening sky is a glorious orange dotted with rain heavy clouds. I arch my back a little as I stretch my arms out the side, stiff from the ride, but luxuriating in the warm breeze blowing past us.

“Not tired, are you?” Lord Hideyoshi asks, leaning into my back when I return to my previous position.

“No, I’m alright. It’s just such a pleasant evening,” I reply, letting my eyelids fall half-closed as I settle into the swaying of the horse.

“It really is,” he hums contentedly. We ride in silence for a few moments before he whispers, “Thanks for today.”

I look at him over my shoulder in surprise. “What did I do?”

“I feel as if everything worked out because of you.” He gives me another squeeze around the middle.

“Oh please. It was all you. You have a way with people, Lord Hideyoshi.”

“Nope,” he says, that teasing light present in his eyes. “It’s your compassion, Tori. You give people strength.” I scoff at his words, but he stops me with a shake of his head. “I’m serious.” The light in his eyes has changed from a twinkle to a warm glow. There is a solemnity about him I have never seen before. “Look at what you did for your brother and Umeko.”

I flush at the compliment, but duck away with a clipped, “Don’t.” I hate remembering how stupid I had been. How my actions got Inuchiyo banished.

“You did the right thing,” he replies firmly.

The clouds above us hide most of the sunset and I can smell the rain even though it hasn’t fallen yet. “How can you be so sure? I keep putting myself in the middle of all these situations. If I would just-”

“I said you were right,” he cuts me off sharply, as if he already knows what I’m going to say. “With Umeko... and Osawa.” Lord Hideyoshi sounds agitated. When I look at him over my shoulder, I can see a hint of distress in his brow. Letting out a resigned sigh, he continues, “I would have killed him that night, if you hadn’t stepped in.”

_ I don’t believe it. Lord Hideyoshi? Kill someone like that? _ I close my eyes at the thought. I start to shake my head in denial, but another image of him flashes behind my lids and stops me. One of Lord Hideyoshi and Inuchiyo cutting down soldier after soldier as easy as breathing. Joking even, while they did it. My breath hitches and I stiffen, overcome by the wretchedness of it all. I see him approaching Osawa in the Main Hall, bloodlust evident in his eyes. I forgot what it means to be a samurai. Of course Lord Hideyoshi has killed before… and he certainly will again. It is inevitable with the oncoming battle. His voice cuts through my thoughts, drawing my attention to the earnest expression on his face.

“I was able to see things differently because you had the courage to say something.” Even though he whispers it, his next words feel incredibly loud amid the tranquility of dusk, “That’s what I like about you, Tori.” He says my name so tenderly.

His arm tightens around my middle again, pulling me back flush against him, before he abruptly buries his nose in the crook of my neck and sighs against my throat, his lips ghosting over the skin. I am completely frozen by the intimacy of the embrace. I knew he cared about me. His every action has shown how compassionate he is. But this feels... deeper. There’s a sweet ache pulling at my chest and the back of my throat feels scratchy when my breath catches. I can’t think of a thing to say, but he doesn’t say anything either. He finally heaves another sigh into my neck before pulling away. Just when I think he’s about to say something, the sky above us opens and releases a torrent of rain. Lord Hideyoshi reacts quickly, turning the horse off the road and towards a nearby shrine.

We take shelter under the building’s eaves, giggling from our mad dash to the overhang. Dark clouds release fat droplets of water around us. 

“You’re soaked,” he says as he uses the sleeve of his kimono to dab at the water on my face and in my hair.

“So are you, Lord Hideyoshi,” I reply, giving him a shy smile. He chuckles at me when I try to return the action.

“I’m alright. I can handle a little water.” He wrings out his sleeve before he looks at me again. I watch the smile fall from his face as his expression turns serious once again. “You really are amazing, Tori. But please, promise me you won’t be so reckless in the future?” His eyes are pleading with me, so intense that I don’t notice he’s been backing me into the wall until my damp shoulders connect with it, the cold wringing a small gasp from my mouth. Lord Hideyoshi’s arms form a cage around me as he props himself up on the wall with his hands.

“Oh!” The air is knocked from my lungs. “U-um…” My gaze locks on to the right corner of his jaw, his eyes so bright I can’t even bring myself to look in them. I can feel each of his breaths as they slide across my flushed skin, my pulse flickering just beneath the surface. My heart hammers in my chest fiercely.

“In the world of samurai… people’s lives do not mean nearly as much as they do to you. People die far too easily.”

“But if someone is in trouble…” I trail off when he clears his throat. We both know that the first thing I’ll throw away is my own life. 

“I understand how you feel, but there’s only so much I can do to protect you from yourself.” There is so much pain in his words, the anguish so clear in the set of his shoulders and the tone of his voice.  _ He changed his mind because of me? To save me? _ My heart aches for everything I’ve unknowingly put him through.

“I’m sorry, Lord Hideyoshi,” I finally murmur. Glancing up at him from under my lashes, I see an easy grin grow on his face. One of his hands runs through my hair, tousling it, then slides down to rest against the column of my neck, his thumb resting over my pulse. His tongue slips out to moisten his lower lip and my eyes are drawn to the movement. It looks soft and plump. I wonder what it would be like to suck on it the same way Keiji did.

Lord Hideyoshi’s thumb slides up to swipe over my cheek, causing my eyes to flick up to his. He is smiling wryly, shaking slightly as he restrains his laughter. The blush on my face burns even hotter.

“Still not letting up, huh?” He pulls away and steps out from under the eaves, looking up at the sky, arms spread wide. I try to dispel the warmth from my cheeks as we wait for the rain to die down, but don’t meet much success. Lord Hideyoshi wanders through the puddles and I watch the droplets darken the material around his shoulders and matt down his hair.

When the rain finally lets up enough for us to continue home, we get back on the horse in a comfortable silence. I tuck myself neatly under Lord Hideyoshi’s chin, hoping his body heat will help keep away the chill of our damp clothes.

-

The next day, I bring some desserts to the war council. The guards let me in without issue, most of them used to my visits. Many of the retainers look exhausted already and the fighting hasn’t even started yet. I try to listen in on the discussion as I distribute the snacks.

“Adachi Rokubei will be leading the Hibino forces alongside the Saito. He’s going to be trouble,” Lord Katsuie says. He is one of the few that looks energized by the upcoming skirmish.

“Adachi… the Head Collector,” Lord Sassa adds the nickname calmly, but it still sends shivers down my spine.

“They say his castle is as good as yours if you can take his,” Lord Mitsuhide murmurs.

I continue shuffling around the table slowly, trying to be as discreet as possible.

“Mmm... Collecting his heads.” The sound of Lord Nobunaga’s voice has me lifting my head to look at him. An unsettling smile rests upon his lips.

“We only have fifteen hundred to their six thousand. We need to plan this carefully or we’ll have a repeat of our last battle in Mino.” Lord Mitsuhide turns the discussion to strategy, but none of the retainers seem to have an idea.

“Does this amuse you, Monkey?” Lord Nobunaga’s question has all eyes turning to Lord Hideyoshi, who does look to be enjoying the floundering of the other retainers. 

After a few moments of silence, he replies, “I have a plan, Milord.”

_ I wonder what it could be. _ Leaning forward a little, I try to see around the retainer in front of me to get a better look at Lord Hideyoshi. Unfortunately, my movement catches Lord Mitsuhide’s attention. When our eyes meet, he gives me a look that says it’s time to go. I place the rest of the desserts in front of Lord Nobunaga before turning to leave the room. As I close the door on my way out, I look at Lord Hideyoshi again. He’s exuding a quiet confidence that’s completely different than Inuchiyo’s. There’s so much passion in him in this moment, I’m certain I’ve never seen him like this before. A small spark of hope flairs up in my chest.  _ Maybe they can do this. _

-

That night, I sit in my room - Inuchiyo’s old room - by myself, gaze fixed on the hole still in the wall. 

_ Tomorrow. _ They go to battle tomorrow and I can do nothing but pray for them. I desperately beseech my father to look after Inuchiyo and Lord Hideyoshi until my knees start to feel numb, then get ready for bed. It’s rather chilly, so I find myself snooping through the closet for a housecoat. When I come up empty-handed, my gaze turns to the large chest still sitting in the corner of the room.

I know it is Inuchiyo’s the second I open it, a scent I recognize instantly wafting over me. Sure enough, I find a few of his robes and a thick overcoat inside. When I pull it on, the shoulders are so wide that one or the other is perpetually slipping down my arm. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I sink my face into the overly long sleeves covering my hands. Inuchiyo’s determined face smiles at me from the darkness, instantly comforting and full of pride. I wrap the coat around me more snuggly, imagining he is hugging me, then collapse into the bedding, nose buried in the smell.

There’s a slight cough and a cautious, “Uh, Tori?” I scramble up and turn to the door. Lord Hideyoshi is standing there, looking at me with wide eyes and slightly pink ears. “Sorry. Did I startle you?”

“N-no!” Drowning in the volume of material around me, I struggle a little as I get back up and try to shrug out of the coat. “What can I do for you?” 

“There’s something you should know about the battle tomorrow.” He gives me a resigned look, pleading almost, and I already know what he’s going to say.

“I’m coming with you?” The question is breathless.

He apologizes a second time. “I tried to persuade him, but you know how he is. You’ll be alright though,” he says with determination when he sees the terror starting to creep into my expression. “Making the food right beside Lord Nobunaga and I. You don’t have to be afraid. It won’t be much of a battle.” He’s wearing that same fearless expression from earlier. Between all the meetings and work he’s put into this, I’m certain he has the entire thing planned out to the smallest detail. That spark of hope flickers into a small flame.

“Thank you, Lord Hideyoshi,” I murmur earnestly. 

“Hm? What for?”

Rather than tell him how much his optimism has helped me, I say, “I’ll help however I can.”  _ We’ll all come back alive; we have to _ . I give him an emboldened smile, my heart fluttering a little when he returns it.

“Actually, I have a favour to ask you.” Just as I give him a questioning look, a head of lavender hair pokes up over his shoulder.

“Hey, Hideyoshiiiiii. You said there’d be food,” Keiji whines. “Oh, hey Tori!” Lord Hideyoshi quickly steps in front of him to block his way when Keiji tries to rush forward and give me a hug.

“Would you mind feeding him for me?” I laugh at the sheepish grin on his face, then agree to do some cooking. 

A while later, after a trip to the Samurai House kitchen, we sit together on the tatami, snacking on various treats.

“How do you get the food to taste like this?!” Keiji asks, grains of rice flying from his full mouth.

“I’ve always made it like this,” I reply, taking an ohagi to nibble on before they’re all gone. “These are all the things I used to make for Inuchiyo. He always asked for something that would ‘punch’ him with flavour.” A memory floats up in my mind, one of Inuchiyo and I laughing and bickering over a vast array of food while he critiques the dishes I made for him, picking and choosing his favourites. 

“Lucky Inuchiyo. You really spoil him.” Keiji reaches for the vegetables while Lord Hideyoshi and I watch him, dismayed at the volume of food he’s ingesting.

“You think so?”

“Oh yeah. He’s your precious little pup!” 

_ My… precious little pup? _ Inuchiyo’s pleading, violet eyes flash through my mind.  _ He would make an adorable puppy, wouldn’t he? _

“My first day serving under Oda Nobunaga and I’m already eating the best food in Japan!” Keiji crows, shovelling even more food into his mouth.

“So you’re going to war then, too?” I mentally add Keiji to the ever lengthening list of people I need to pray for.

“They’ll never know what hit them tomorrow!”

Despite Keiji’s optimism, I can’t help but worry. If he’s here, that means Inuchiyo is all alone. How must he be feeling? What could he be thinking? I wish I could see him, reassure him, make sure he’s okay.

“Thinking about Inuchiyo?” I jump when Lord Hideyoshi takes my hand in his, seeming to have read my mind once again. “He’s coming with us tomorrow, so don’t worry. He’ll be fine and back in the clan in no time.” He gives me a warm smile, sounding so certain that I can’t help but believe him.

“Tell me about your plan, please,” I ask, wringing a cheeky grin from Lord Hideyoshi who looks pleased at the request.

“Saito has six thousand men, but we only have fifteen hundred. I’m sure he thinks they’ll destroy us, but we’ll use that complacency against him.” One look at my expression tells him I don’t understand. “We’ll engage them in battle, then stage a retreat, getting them to follow us all the way back to the fields. Once they’re in range, our archers will decimate them.” The plan is utterly merciless. I look at Lord Hideyoshi, intrigued by each new side of him I discover. He is so incredibly kind. I did not expect him to have a ruthlessness to rival even Lord Nobunaga.

“Playing dirty, huh?” Keiji is now licking his fingers, having eaten every piece of food that was in front of him.

Lord Hideyoshi nods at Keiji’s assessment before continuing. “As great as the plan is, it won’t be worth anything if their generals aren’t in the line of fire. That’s why we need people on the inside.”

“Ahhhhh, I’ve got it now. That’s where Inuchiyo and I come in.”

“I’ve… never seen anyone handle a spear the way Toshiie does. He’s so strong, but also astonishingly quick. People can’t help but want to knock him down.” I smirk a little hearing that Inuchiyo is the same as always, both on and off the battlefield. “He’s an indispensable warrior; an asset to whichever lord he serves. We need to show that to Lord Nobunaga.” Lord Hideyoshi’s dedication to getting Inuchiyo back in the clan is a bit of a surprise. I feel warm just thinking about how considerate he is. “Looks like I’m not the only one that misses him.” A pointed look at the overcoat still in a heap beside my bedding has me blushing.

“Oh ho! That’s Inuchiyo’s coat!” Keiji cries out when he finally notices the offending garment.

“N-no it’s not! It was my father’s!” The looks they give me make it clear they don’t believe the lie.

“That blush is yours though,” Lord Hideyoshi teases, so I hide my red face in my hands.

“Got any seconds?”

“If you want seconds, you have to earn them in battle, Keiji.” The admonishment bewilders him.

“Are you serious?” When Lord Hideyoshi just raises an eyebrow in response, Keiji continues, “Eh, that’s fine. I don’t see myself losing if Inuchiyo is there with me anyways.”

I finally find the resolve to raise a concern. “Won’t it be dangerous, going up against Lord Adachi? I’ve heard what they call him.”

“Yeah. He definitely earned it too. Listen up, Keiji,” Lord Hideyoshi says, drawing the larger man’s attention to him. “When Adachi is in range, I’ll raise the banners at the top of the hill. The moment you see them, you and Inuchiyo need to run or you’ll end up full of arrows.”

“You want us to run in the middle of the battle?”

“Don’t think of it as running from the fight, but as running to the delicious food Tori will have waiting for you when we win.”

I watch on, confused, as Lord Hideyoshi convinces Keiji to risk his life for some of my food. Inuchiyo’s voice is hissing in my mind, rebuking his friend for manipulating his nephew. Even though he’s explained his plan and I have confidence in them all, I still can’t help but worry. Once again I pass another night with almost no sleep.

-

A voice I am certain belongs to Lord Katsuie bellows across the fields below us, answered by an even louder cry from the ranks surrounding him. I pace around our base camp located atop the hill. Lord Nobunaga and his closest retainers are here too, watching the battle play out beneath us like gods from a throne. The Oda army is clearly outnumbered, no matter how hard they fight.

“I’m sure they believe they will win by numbers alone,” Lord Nobunaga acknowledges, his sharp eyes flicking across the skirmish below as if he can actually see what’s happening.

“Don’t worry, milord, I have just the trick,” Lord Hideyoshi says and I feel my heart stutter.  _ Inuchiyo. _

“Is your trick that berserker, Maeda Keiji?” Lord Mitsuhide has clearly fallen for Lord Hideyoshi’s bait.

Lord Sassa scoffs harshly. “Rumour says he’s either utterly insane or extremely stupid. You’re willing to put all our lives in his hands?” 

“No. Not just his.” There’s that mischievous look again.

Lord Mitsuhide wears a wary expression as he asks the follow-up. “Not just his?” 

It’s as if the two of them can hear us all the way on the battlefield. In a matter of seconds, the tide of battle seems to turn. The Saito forces, which had been an unstoppable wave, now have a gaping hole in the middle of them that is steadily growing. I throw myself down at the edge of the escarpment, hands grasping the grass below me as I try to focus on the fighting. Two pale figures, both draped in fuschia cloaks, are cutting down wide swathes of the enemy. Even from this height, I can see blood everywhere. My breath catches in my throat. Despite the brutality, I can’t look away as enemy after enemy falls to their blades.

I can hear the approving murmurs of the lords behind me as they too watch Keiji and Inuchiyo hold back the entire Saito Army. 

“Right, we’re ready!” I recognize Lord Sassa’s voice without turning around.

Shortly after, Lord Hideyoshi’s calls out, “Raise the banners!”

I can’t even breathe. The gap in the Saito forces begins to close again and I soon lose sight of the Maedas. The minutes that pass as we wait for Keiji and Inuchiyo to arrive seem to take hours. Finally,  _ finally _ , I hear a familiar voice.

“Honey, I’m hoooooome! So where’s the food?” Of course food is the first thing on Keiji’s mind.

Prying my hands from the ground, I whirl around to greet them, but when I see that Keiji is alone, mine is not the only face to turn ashen. Lord Hideyoshi is quicker than me.

“Keiji, where’s Inuchiyo?”

“Uhhhh.” Keiji looks behind him and seems astounded that Inuchiyo is not right there. “Usually he’s nipping at my heels, but I guess… not?”

Panicked, I look to the field again, eyes skimming over both armies as I search.  _ There he is! _ Inuchiyo is still surrounded by Saito forces, his spear leveled against a singular man.

“It’s Adachi,” Lord Hideyoshi’s voice sounds right behind me, quiet and worried.

_ The Head Collector? _ I lean forward even more, trying to see what’s happening, as a wave of despair washes over me. A warm hand grabs my shoulder, pulling me back so I don’t tumble down the hill. Few of the Oda soldiers remain on the battlefield, most having listened when the banners were raised to call for retreat.

“He’s really taking on Adachi alone?” Lord Katsuie’s voice asks from my other side. 

We watch as the two circle each other, the rest of the fighting coming to a halt as the Saito forces gather around the duel.

“Even if he cuts him down, the Saito will be on him before Adachi’s body hits the ground,” Lord Hideyoshi murmurs. So either way, he’s… “Dammit Inuchiyo!” The sudden cry startles me. “Why don’t you ever do what I tell you to?”

“Alright, let’s bring down the archers!” Lord Sassa calls.

_ No! _ My mind goes blank for a second, whether from distress or shortness of breath, I can’t say. If they fire now, Inuchiyo is as good as dead. I’m tearing myself apart; lungs wailing for oxygen as a heartrending pain shoots through my chest.

“Please, Lord Hideyoshi!” I spin around and cling to his arm, screaming so loudly my voice becomes hoarse. I’m not sure when they started, but tears are streaming down my face. “I’m begging you! Please save Inuchiyo! Please!”

For a second, he looks just as distressed as I feel, then determination takes over.

“Keiji, hold Tori.”

“Sure.” The next thing I know, I am wrapped in such a tight bear hug that I cannot move.

“No! Inuchiyo!” I thrash in his grip, trying to wriggle free. “Let me go!” My screeching is shrill. I can see the other lords look at me with pity, some with annoyance.

“Shhhhhh. Shh. Don’t get upset.” Keiji tries to calm me down, but it just works me up more. 

“Take care of her.” Lord Hideyoshi’s dire voice draws my eye to him. I watch as he gets atop a horse, grabs the reins of another, then takes off down the hill.

“Lord Hideyoshi!” I cry out for him frantically. If he dies trying to save Inuchiyo, it will be as if I sent him to death myself. My shout draws the attention of the other lords.

“Where are you going?! We’re about to fire!” Lord Sassa’s indifference is obvious and makes hatred simmer beneath my skin. “I guess I’ll have to give the order." He seems almost gleeful to have this terrible duty fall on him. "Archers!”

“A moment, Narimasa,” Lord Nobunaga’s steely voice stops his call to the archers. Lord Sassa’s protests fall on deaf ears. 

We watch together as Lord Hideyoshi charges into the Saito lines, katana in hand, slicing down enemies until he can get through to Inuchiyo. Although we cannot hear it, it’s clear that they’re arguing.  _ Please Inuchiyo, just listen to Lord Hideyoshi for once! _ I plead, clasping my hands together. I watch as the two are swallowed up, eyes unblinking, breathing stalled, the saltiness of my tears evident on my tongue. Two horses finally burst free from the enemy ranks, galloping across the fields, each with a rider astride them.

“Loose the arrows.”

“As you wish, milord.” At Lord Nobunaga’s command, Lord Mitsuhide instructs the archers. Hundreds of arrows sing through the air, the noise nearly deafening. I clap my hands over my ears uselessly as the dying screams of the Saito echo across the field.

“Come.” Lord Nobunaga motions towards the other lords, clearly intent on returning to Kiyosu. “Mitsuhide, inform the Monkey he’s in charge of the rear guard.” He turns without another word, already moving to mount his horse as the others begin packing up camp around him.

Despite my insistence to stay, Keiji and Lord Mitsuhide somehow get me on a horse and headed back to the castle as well. Lord Hideyoshi will have to stay with the remaining soldiers to ensure any remnants of the Saito forces don’t give chase and to oversee the return of our provisions, so it will still be a few hours until they return. I keep myself busy in the kitchen, preparing for the celebratory banquet while we wait for their arrival. Even though I know they’re both alive, it doesn’t mean they are uninjured. I fret for hours over the cooking fire, imagining the worst, but hoping for the best.


End file.
